


Midnight|Draco Malfoy

by lunasthestrals



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Death Eaters, Diagon Alley, Dumbledore's Army, F/M, Gryffindor, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Malfoy Manor (Harry Potter), Multi, Order of Merlin Awards (Harry Potter), Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Quidditch, Quidditch Beaters, Quidditch Seekers, Ravenclaw, Second War with Voldemort, Slytherin, Triwizard Tournament, Witches, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasthestrals/pseuds/lunasthestrals
Summary: "𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙝𝙖𝙞𝙧, 𝙞𝙩 𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙙𝙨 𝙢𝙚 𝙤𝙛 𝙢𝙞𝙙𝙣𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩. 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙤𝙣𝙡𝙮 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚 𝙞 𝙩𝙧𝙪𝙡𝙮 𝙛𝙞𝙣𝙙 𝙥𝙚𝙖𝙘𝙚."Kastalia Valentina Devereaux - so much power in three words, maybe that's because they're not just words in the wizarding world. Kastalia Valentina Devereaux is the name belonging to the most powerful witch of her generation. Descending from the pureblooded line of Merlin himself, and having a father from an extremely wealthy French wizarding family, Kastalia is famous among all wizards.***I in no way support JK Rowling's views and actions, but I feel I should give her credit as I am taking my spin on a world she created. So, all credits go to JK Rowling for the world of Harry Potter, I only own my OCs. I DO NOT tolerate homophobia, transphobia, sexism, racism, misogyny or ANY form of discrimination. My page and stories are a safe space for EVERYONE.Also understand that I in no way support Tom Felton's actions and refusal to speak out for the trans community. You all probably know that Draco is one of my favourite/comfort characters, however this doesn't mean that I support Tom Felton. As I've said I DO NOT tolerate transphobia.started:15.09.20also published on Wattpad - _lunasthestrals
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. First Year: Diagon Alley

𝐊𝐀𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐋𝐈𝐀 𝐃𝐄𝐕𝐄𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐔𝐗 𝐖𝐀𝐒 𝐖𝐇𝐀𝐓 𝐘𝐎𝐔 would call 'famous' in the wizarding world - that being because the Devereaux's were considered some-what celebrities for multiple reasons. One being her mother, Kassandra Devereaux, who came from a long line of pure-bloods descending from Merlin himself, making Merlin Kastalia's great grandfather generations down the line. Another reason being her father, Damian Devereaux: he came from a long line of wealthy French pure-bloods, who were considered to be one of the most powerful families in the wizarding world.

Both parents had highly well-respected jobs. Her father being the Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and her mother being one of the most skilled potioneers of today's generation.

Kastalia was the only child of the famous Kassandra and Damian Devereaux, and she grew up surrounded by the admiration of other wizarding families. The only life she knew was a life with all the attention, all eyes on her as she passed. Everyone was anticipating the day the next descendant of Merlin would start her journey at Hogwarts, and continue the long line of academic success presented by her ancestors.

So when she finally received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Devereaux's were ecstatic. Beaming with pride for their only child. They'd finally continue what had been seen in both their families for generations - power and success.

***

It was now just a under a week before the start of the school year at Hogwarts. Kastalia sat on her 4 pillar bed, snuggled in her black velvet sheets and invested in a muggle book she'd hidden from her parents. One by the name of 'Pride and Prejudice'. Though her family viewed muggles as inferior, she couldn't deny some of their works were quite enjoyable.

"Miss Kastalia? Miss Kastalia?" The high pitched voice of her family's elf, Honey, called from outside her bedroom door, tearing her away from the pages of her book. "Yes Honey? Do come in." She sighed as she marked the page and placed the book on her night stand. The large mahogany doors creaked open and Honey scurried in. "Mistress Kassandra and Master Damian would like you in the living room, Ms.Zabini should be arriving soon."

A bright smile appeared on her face, the thought of seeing Blaise after his two week stay in Italy caused her to jump straight up from her bed. "Blaise will be coming too, right? Mother and Father did mention Blaise didn't they?" She rushed.

The Devereauxs and the Zabinis were always close, Ms Zabini was like a second mother to Kastalia, and Blaise had been her best friend since as far back as she could remember. Two weeks without her best friend was far too long.

Honey flinched at Kastalia's excitement before replying "Yes, Mistress Kassandra did mention Blaise. Also, a man, I assume he must be with Ms Zabini, though it wasn't mentioned weather he'd be coming or not" This didn't surprise her, Ms Zabini had had many husbands in her time. Though, they do all end up passing one way or another - Kastalia learned the hard way not to question it.

She shook the thought, controlling her excitement to reply to the elf "Very well, thank you Honey. Please may you tell my parents I'll be down as soon as I'm dressed." The elf gave a quick nod and hurried her way out of the room, leaving Kastalia to get dressed.

She stepped inside her large walk-in wardrobe, expensive, black-wood shelves and golden rails were piled with rich fabrics. Kastalia's wealthy background made her have quite the fashion sense for an 11-year-old.

She ended up picking out a black pencil skirt, that usually stopped around 3/4 of the way down her thighs, a deep green, long-sleeved turtle neck, and a pair of black tights. She then sat down at her dressing table, a beautiful mirror lined with silver in front of her - she brushed through her naturally straight hair, letting the long, raven-coloured strands flow down her back, then adding her silver bangle, which was crafted with some of the worlds most expensive silver and diamond, to her left wrist. After slipping on her black-leather ankle boots, with a short heel to give her a little more height, she made her way downstairs to the living room.

Kassandra was seated on the black crushed-velvet couch, a potions book in hand and a quill and parchment on her lap - this was typically the way Kastalia always found her mother, she was a potioneer after all. The click of Kastalia's heels against the dark marble floor caused her mother's head to turn from her book. "Kassy dear!" she greeted with a smile. "You're just in time. Ms. Zabini should be coming through the floo network any minute now."

She smiled at her mother, walking towards the identical couch that sat on the other-side of the mahogany coffee table. As she did so, Kassandra looked her daughter up and down in admiration. "Kassy dear, you look absolutely beautiful. Do you like the skirt I had shipped over?" She took a seat and beamed at her "It's gorgeous mother. But was it really necessary to have it shipped all the way from Venice?"

Kassandra looked at her daughter in bewilderment "Nonsense Kastalia, of course it's necessary. You're my daughter you deserve the best." she shook her head and waved her hand in dismissal "Anyways, enough of that dear. We'll be going to Diagon Alley in a short while with Ms.Zabini and Blaise. You go to Hogwarts on Sunday and I want you fully prepared. Was it a cat or an owl you wished for?"

A huge grin appeared on Kastalia's face as she thought about beginning Hogwarts "Oh an owl please, Mother. It'll be easier to write to you and Father."

Her mother nodded and was about to reply, but was interrupted by Blaise and Ms Zabini coming through the fireplace just next to the two sofas, floo network of course.

Before Kastalia could even react to seeing her best friend she was attacked by Blaise, pulled into what could possibly be the tightest hug she'd ever experienced. "Kass!! I've missed you so much." He exclaimed as he gripped onto Kastalia. "B-Blaise, as much as I've m-missed y-y-you, I do actually need to-o b-breathe." She managed choke out.

He quickly dropped his arms and released her from his deadly grip "oh god, oh right, sorry" he blurted, scratching the back of his neck. "I just really missed you. You excited for Diagon Alley? We're finally getting to go to Hogwarts!"

Kastalia giggled at Blaise's excitement, he usually tried his best to act all tough - she always saw right through it. "Yes of course, mother said we're going qui-"

"Kastalia! My dear you're growing so fast! How is my favourite god daughter?" Ms Zabini interrupted Kass' conversation with Blaise to engulf her in a hug, much less deadly than the one she received from Blaise. "I'm your only god daughter, and its only been two weeks" She giggled as she hugged back her godmother. She earned a slight laugh from Ms Zabini "Oh you! Let me compliment my beautiful god daughter without your sarcasm."

She pulled away from the hug and began rummaging through one of the bags she'd been holding, pulling out a white leather box with a shining gold silver clasp. "Now Kastalia I know you hate it when I spoil you but I couldn't resist this when I saw it on our shopping trip in Rome." She grinned as she handed the box to Kastalia.

She accepted the box from Ms Zabini "I ca-" she tried to exclaim, gesturing the box back but was immediately stopped "No. Open it, please. For your godmother." Sighing, she smiled and reluctantly accepted the box, opening the clasp and lifting the lid to reveal a gorgeous white-gold bracelet, encrusted with silver diamonds and a clasp at the back. "A good luck present for Sunday! I may not be your mother but you are like my daughter, and I expect to hear from you at least once every two weeks." Ms Zabini's smile grew as she looked at the bracelet in Kastalia's hand. "Thankyou so much, it's gorgeous. I promise I'll write to you."

***

Kastalia glided along the cobble path of Diagon Alley, beside her Mother and Father. The sky was clear with a few clouds, though a cold breeze could still be felt nipping her skin slightly. All three of them were dressed to show off their wealth - Kastalia had matched her outfit from earlier with a black blazer-like coat, with large silver buttons and obviously made from the richest of materials.

Her Mother wore a similar outfit, though her skirt was a bit longer, her top was a deep grey and her coat was more of a cream-white colour, which contrasted beautifully with her raven hair that she passed down to her daughter. Her Father on the other hand, was wearing his work clothes, as he had to be at the ministry not long after their trip to Diagon Alley. However, he still looked just as wealthy. His expression was emotionless as they made their way down the street.

Ms. Zabini had parted ways with the Deveraux's, as she had to go and get a dress fitted that she insisted she needed, and much to Kastalia's dismay, Blaise was dragged along with her, leaving Kastalia to shop for her Hogwarts supplies with her family.

Kastalia walked beside her Mother and Father as they made their way towards Ollivander's to buy her new wand, the familiar feeling of eyes on her as she passed was again present. Out of the corner of her eye, she couldn't help but notice who she recognised to be Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, watching her family as she passed, along with a boy around her age, who was also staring wide-eyed. She'd heard that her father worked with Lucius at the ministry, and Lucius was always trying to convince Damian to attend their galas at Malfoy Manor with her and her Mother. Things like this were common. Everyone wanted to have even the slightest connection to the Devereauxs.

Turning her attention back forward, she noticed Ollivander's just in front, and followed her Mother and Father in the shop. Eventually, Kastalia returned back to Diagon Alley, with her new wand boxed up and stuffed safely into a beautiful leather bag her Mother had shipped from Paris a few weeks ago: Elder wood, phoenix feather core, 9.3/4 inches, with unyielding flexibility.

Her mother had placed a special order at Madam Malkin's, insisting that Kass' robes were to be made of the finest material she had, no matter the cost. If you have the money why not? So after picking up her books, cauldron, and other things her parents insisted she needed, Kastalia found herself being practically dragged by her mother to Madam Malkin's.

The sound of a bell's chime could be heard, as Kastalia followed her parents through the door and walked over to the counter that Madam Malkin sat at. "Special order for Kassandra and Damian Devereaux" Kassandra drawled in her sophistaced southern-english accent, catching the attention of the grey-haired woman, who was dressed in all mauve.

"Ah, Mr and Mrs. Devereaux, such an honour. I hope the robes are to standard." The short lady said with a warm smile, her eyes then landing on Kastalia. "This must be you're daughter, such a pleasure Miss. Devereaux." Kastalia returned the woman's smile and shook her hand "The pleasure is mine Madam Malkin."

Madam Malkin beamed "Such a sweet girl, would you mind waiting here while I fetch your order Mrs. Devereaux?" "Not at all." Kassandra replied with a smile, though Kastalia could tell her Mother was already impatient - she'd been rushing them all day.

The bell chime and click of the shop door caused the family to turn around, revealing a family Kastalia didn't recognise - they looked quite wealthy and well-respected. A woman in dark clothing (which were clearly expensive fabrics even from first glance) and mousy brown hair which was pinned half back with a slight wave to it, stood linked to the arm of a middle-aged man, with dirty blonde, well combed hair and clean shaved stubble covering the lower half of his face. He wore smart clothing, and held a black cane in his hand. Next to them stood a girl, looking around the same age as Kastalia. She was quite tall, with pin-straight light blonde hair and a pointed face - she wore a royal blue, tight dress that came just above her knees, a long black coat and black leather heels on her feet.

"Kassandra and Damian Devereaux, it's been so long." The intimidating looking woman greeted Kastalia's parents with a smile as her and her family walked towards them. "How have you been? Last time we saw each other must've been our Hogwarts graduation." Kastalia assumed her Mother and Father were school friends with the woman.

"My, I can't believe it's been that long!" Kassandra gasped as she took in the family's appearence. "You're both looking extremely well I must add." Her gaze then shifted to the rather confident young girl beside them. "and this must be Daphne."

"How-" The woman looked shocked, but was interrupted by Kassandra. "You never stopped talking about having your own little girl one day, Greengrass. Daphne was always going to be her name." She beamed at the woman, who was returning the happy expression, then looking at Kastalia.

"So I'm assuming this is Kastalia then." She held her hand out, Kastalia shook it. "I'm Mrs. Greengrass. A friend of your parents." She then turned to her daughter, Daphne. "This is my daughter, she's your age I assume."

"Hopefully you both become good friends at Hogwarts, like Mrs Greengrass and I were." Kassandra beamed. Daphne and Kastalia exchanged a glance, and Daphne gave a questionable expression.

Before the conversation could continue, Madam Malkin came towards them with a large package, neatly wrapped with black paper and gold ribbon. "Sorry about the wait, I had to make sure it was nicely packaged for you." She handed Damian the package, and Kassandra went to the counter to pay for the robes.

As the family began to leave the shop, Mrs Greengrass stopped Kassandra. "I hope we stay in touch Kassandra." The families said their goodbyes, the Fathers exchanging a handshake and they were on their way out to a nearby coffee shop across the street, where they'd join Blaise and Ms. Zabini.

***

"Blaise! Stop that, if you wanted a chocolate milkshake you should've asked for one!" Kastalia punched Blaise beside her, only in the arm - although if he continued trying to snag her chocolate milkshake she may consider the face. He chuckled and went back to his coffee, avoiding the glare from his Mother, who sat with Mrs Devereaux across the table from them. Mr Devereaux had gone to Eeylops Owl Emporium to purchase 'the finest owl in the shop', as he put it, for his daughter.

"Nervous at all?" Blaise asked between sips, avoiding Kastalia's eyes. She eyed him suspiciously "Nervous for what exactly?" she questioned, although she knew what he meant - Hogwarts. She was nervous. Extremely nervous. But she would never admit it.

He placed his coffee cup down on the table and turned to her "For Sunday, I mean. We're starting school." he sighed "You may be famous and all, but you've got no friends besides me Kass" She wasn't expecting that. He wasn't wrong but he didn't have to be so up-front about it. "Gee, thanks Blaise. Besides I do have friends." She scoffed, flicking her hair back and sipping on her milkshake. "No Kass, you know of people. You don't have friends"

"Shut up Blaise. Besides I'm sure everyone at Hogwarts will be queueing outside my dorms to be my friend." She scoffed once again and rolled her eyes at him. He just mumbled something inaudible - something Kastalia couldn't hear - "Hmm."

***


	2. First Year: The Platform & The Sorting Hat

𝐊𝐈𝐍𝐆𝐒 𝐂𝐑𝐎𝐒𝐒 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐓𝐈𝐎𝐍, 𝐏𝐋𝐀𝐓𝐅𝐎𝐑𝐌 9 3/4 Finally the day came that Kastalia Devereaux would pass through the wall between platforms 9 and 10, and start her journey to becoming the extraordinary sorceress she was destined to be.

She glided along the platforms in a black, long - sleeved dress that hugged her torso and flowed slightly from her waist, stopping just above the knee, with a white-shirt collar to contrast the deep colour. It was matched with almost opaque black tights, and a pair of expensive black flats on her feet. Her raven hair was left flowing mid-way down her back and her freshly manicured hand, which wore the extravagant bracelet gifted by Ms Zabini, was hung by her side, clutching on her black leather handbag with the diamond clasp which held her wand, money for the train and other trinkets she insisted she'd need for the ride to Hogwarts.

Her Mother and Father walked along either side of her, her father pushing her solid gold trolley, which carried her luggage and owl. The owl her Father gifted her was a gorgeous Screech Owl, with soft white and black feathers that had a beautiful green hue to them, and large bright green eyes that matched Kastalia's in a way. She'd decided to call her Stormy.

"Can I push the trolley through the wall to the platform? Please, Father." Kastalia beamed up at her father, trying to maintain some calm amongst her excitement to get on to the platform.

Damian looked down at his daughter, sighing but then giving her a warm smile. He remembered the feeling of beginning Hogwarts like it was yesterday and his daughters excitement that she clearly was struggling to hide made his heart soar. "Yes darling, but please be careful. It's quite heavy." he warned gently, letting go of the shiny gold handle and gesturing towards his bubbling daughter.

She jumped slightly, containing a squeal and latching onto the handle, her hair bouncing as she did. "Wait, Kassy-" her Father tried to stop his daughter but before he could, she was whizzing past the muggle crowd and had pushed herself through the wall. "Why do I even bother?" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, furrowing his neatly-trimmed eyebrows.

Kassandra laughed beside him, grabbing his hand "Come on Dear, before we lose her again."

Meanwhile, Kastalia was stood on platform 9 3/4, turning her head in every direction in search of her best-friend.

"Are you alright, Dear?" her Mother's soft voice came from behind her, her hand placed on her shoulder.

"Oh, Mother. Yes, of course. Do you have any idea where Blaise is? He promised he'd stay with me on the train." She exclaimed, fidgeting with her hands nervously.

Her Mother gave a warm smile and stroked her daughter's soft hair "Calm down Kastalia. It's almost 11 he'll be getting on the train." She said, reassuring her child, who was looking around biting her lip from nerves.

"Before you leave us I have something for you" Kassandra reached around her own neck and unclipped an emerald amulet, trapped by silver in a winding pattern and attached to a thin silver chain. She held the necklace in front of Kastalia, the jewel dangled from her hand, a shine that almost seemed to be spelled reflected from it. It was gorgeous, Kastalia thought as she became hypnotised by it's glow.

"Kastalia listen to me when I tell you this. This amulet was crafted by your ancestor, Merlin, as a gift to his wife. It's incredibly powerful, and has been passed down to every first born daughter for generations - meaning it now belongs to you." Her Mother began to explain, her tone now very firm. "I need you to never let this out of your sight Kassy. No one has ever been able to understand the magic in this amulet. All anyone has ever knew is that it works in mysterious ways. Never take it off, Kastalia. I'm warning you. As much as it is a symbol of love, it's also an incredibly valuable heirloom. I'm trusting you with this."

Kastalia was still in awe of the jewel in front of her "I always wondered why you never took that thing off." she laughed nervously. Kassandra shifted her daughter's flowing hair behind her shoulders and clasped the heirloom around her neck. The emerald landed just below the white collar on her dress.

"Please darling, never take this off no matter what. It will protect you." Her Mother pleaded.

Kastalia looked up at her Mother and clutched the jewel in her fist "I promise Mother."

Kassandra pulled her daughter into a tight hug "Write to me as much as you can. I want to hear about everything. We have high expectations of you Kastalia." She released the girl and held her shoulders, looking into the eyes that were so similar to hers - her daughter being an image of her as a child. "Remember what you come from, make us proud." Kastalia nodded and quickly hugged her Mother once more, before turning to her Father.

Damian clutched his daughter's hands "Make good connections, Kassy. As powerful as we are connections mean everything." His voice was firm and deep, causing Kastalia to gulp.

"I'll try, I promise."

Her Father let go of her hands and nodded. "Don't let us down, Kastalia."

***

'Maybe he's in one of these cabins' Kastalia thought to herself as she made her way through the train in search of Blaise - she wasn't about to sit alone on her first train ride to Hogwarts.

She had a reputation to uphold.

Gliding through the train, looking left and right, frantically searching for Blaise meant that Kastalia didn't have time to care for what was going on around her. To nobody's fault but her own, she found herself slamming into another student, falling to the ground before she could even comprehend what just happened.

"Ah, crap!" She hissed as she gripped her head where it bashed off of one of the walls and pulled herself up. She brushed down her dress and clutched her handbag a little more tightly, then looking up to be met with the fiery eyes of an angry looking, bright-haired boy.

She recognised him immediately as the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, remembering him from Diagon Alley. He was stood between two rather wide, large other boys who seemed to be looking down upon Kastalia. "Watch where you're going, stupid girl. Can't even use those massive eyes of yours." The platinum-haired boy spat, his voice laced with venom and his nose scrunched in disgust. This only made a huge smirk form on her face, oh if only he knew she could have him destroyed with the click of a finger.

"Tough talk for someone who needs two pathetic looking bodyguards beside him at all times, isn't it?" Kastalia laughed mockingly at the boy before noticing that Blaise was also with the group, trying not to laugh along with her. "Don't you agree, Blaise?"

"And just how does someone like you know Zabini? You can't be important because I don't recognise you. Who even are you?" he spat, only egging Kastalia on even more.

Blaise piped up from behind the boy "Don't do something you'll regret, Malfoy. She's-"

"Zabini happens to be my god brother." She said smugly, watching the embarrassment flush on Malfoy's face, then adding "And someone as unimportant as me goes by the name of Kastalia Devereaux - considering how fascinated you seemed in Diagon Alley, I'm assuming you know how powerful my family is. Surely the very few braincells you acquire can grasp that?"

His deep grey eyes grew wide at the mention of her name, and he immediately remembered seeing the girl in Diagon Alley. "Well, please excuse my behaviour. I had no idea I was in the presence of a fellow pureblood, and a legendary pureblood at that." He tried to explain, his eyes filled with admiration for the witch in front of him. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Save the kiss-up for someone else, Malfoy." Kastalia scoffed at the blonde, who was now struggling to hide his rage and embarrassment. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Blaise and I promised to stay with each other on this train ride and I hate wasting my time on such ignorant people." and with that, Kastalia linked her arm with her god brother and sauntered off down the carriage to find an empty compartment.

"Kass, let's sit in here." He gestured towards the door of a compartment where a blonde, short-trimmed haired boy sat with a girl who Kastalia recognised from Madam Malkin's, Daphne Greengrass.

"Do you know these people? I've only encountered Daphne once and the look she gave me wasn't one I'd say I was fond of." She side-glanced through the window, looking her nose down a little at the girl, who was oblivious to her and Blaise outside.

Blaise just rolled his eyes and sighed "Come on Kass, don't start today. Yes, I do know them - my mother is well acquainted with both of their families if you must know."

"Fine." Kastalia huffed, folding her arms across her chest and reluctantly following Blaise inside the compartment. Blaise took a seat next to the blonde-haired boy, meaning she had to sit next to Daphne.

"Alright, Theo? Daph?" Blaise asked, announcing his and Kastalia's presence. "Kass, this is Theodore Nott. You already told me you know Daphne."

She held her hand out to the boy across from her "Kastalia Devereaux." She gave him a look of approval "I recognise your name. I'm assuming your family are pureblood?"

Theo gave an unreadable expression, before replying "Yes, and you're family is legendary."

Daphne scoffed beside her and turned to look out the window of the train. "Is there a problem?" Kastalia hissed at the girl, causing the girl to turn around.

Theodore chuckled from across them, earning a glare from Kass "She's in one of her moods because Mrs. Greengrass wouldn't let her bleach her hair even lighter. She'll be alright in a bit."

Daphne kicked the boy and growled "I can speak for myself, Nott." she then turned back to Kass, who was now just confused "Sorry, but you understand? My mother's behaviour is barbaric. She insists my hair will 'fall out' if I do anything else to it" She rolled her eyes and huffed.

Kastalia giggled "I think your hair looks beautiful already. The colour is just right."

Kastalia grew to like Daphne and Theo as the journey went on. They were in the middle of a conversation about their favourite quidditch teams when they were stopped by the sliding of the compartment.

A bushy-haired girl stood in the door way, Kass already didn't like the look of her - she seemed full of herself. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." The girl spoke, sighing.

Blaise rolled his eyes at her "No, do you mind leaving?" he spat.

As much as Kastalia loved Blaise, he could never be nice to someone he doesn't know. She looked at Kastalia, as if she would know. After realising the compartment of intimidating purebloods were no help, she huffed and slammed the door shut, walking away.

***

It was now being announced they should be arriving in Hogsmeade within 10 minutes. However, Kastalia, Blaise and her newfound friends Theo and Daphne were so engrossed in conversation and laughter, and discussing whether or not the rumours of Harry Potter being on the train were true, that they hadn't changed into their uniforms.

"Oh crap, we're supposed to be in uniform aren't we?" Kass said, before getting her trunk from underneath her seat and pulling out her robes. "Daphne should we go to the bathroom and let the boys get changed in here?"

Daphne agreed and followed her out of the compartment and down to their carriage's bathroom, leaving Blaise and Theo to get dressed in the compartment.

As soon as the door was locked, Kastalia ripped off her dress, pulling on her shirt and plain black tie that would soon be emerald green (well she assumed anyway, though she supposed Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad of a house either). She then pulled on her skirt, leaving her tights as they were part of uniform anyways.

Around 10 minutes later, they were off the train and following a man who seemed to be some-what of a giant, with matted, bushy brown hair and a large beard that was just the same. He held a lantern in his hand and was ushering the first-year students towards him. As the crowd of first years began to surround each other, Kastalia latched on to Blaise, linking her arm with his to make sure she wouldn't lose him. "Right then, this way t' the boats!" the man waved his hand, gesturing them to follow him "Come on then, follow me!"

They were led along a cobble path, surrounded by trees and dimly lit by a couple medieval-looking street lamps. As they reached the end, they were met with a dock of some sort, many small wooden boats with a lantern at the front waited for them at the beginning of a vast black lake - the full moon reflecting off of it captivated Kastalia.

However, what she saw next was even more mesmerising. She looked up to be met with a huge castle that was lit up with a gold hue - magic she assumed. It sat upon a large mountain that looked over the lake and had captured the eyes of every student. Gasps and excited words could be heard from all the first years as they climbed into the boats - 4 in each. Blaise and Kastalia got in a boat together, followed by Daphne and Theo. Unlike the others, who couldn't take their eyes off the phenomenon in front of them, Daphne was huffing about her hair the whole ride across the lake.

As soon as they reached the dock on the other end, the giant man (who Blaise informed Kastalia was named Hagrid) ushered the 11-year-olds out of their boats and into the huge castle. They made their way up a grand, stone stair-case that led up to huge wooden double-doors - a tall, old-looking woman stood at the top.

She wore a long, emerald green dress and a black pointed hat. Looking at the first years with stern eyes, she grabbed their attention "Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Professor McGonagall" She began her short speech, clasping her hands together in front of her.

"Now, in a few moments you'll pass through these doors and join your classmates - but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Kastalia's eyes grew wide at the mention of the house her Mother, Father and many ancestors were in before her. McGonagall scanned the students in front of her, making sure she had all their attention. "Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points - any rule-breaking and you'll lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup-"

"TREVOR!" The professor was interrupted by a long-faced, brown-haired boy who pushed his way through the students gathered on the stairs and ran up to where McGonagall was, crouching down and picking something up. The professor eyed him with a look of dissaproval, intimidating the young boy. He quickly stuttered his apologies and scurried back to his spot on the stairs, a toad in his hands. That must be Neville, Kastalia thought as she watched him.

Professor McGonagall left the first years to quickly sort the last of what was needed for the sorting ceremony and not even a second after the double doors closed, the arrogant voice of a certain platinum-blonde began to speak.

"So it's true then? What they're saying on the train?" Kastalia's head snapped in the direction of a smug looking Draco Malfoy, standing with his two big 'bodyguards' as she liked to call them and staring straight at a boy across from him. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Murmurs and gasps began spreading through the crowd of first years. Blaise gave Kastalia a shocked look and she was trying to get a better look of The Boy Who Lived. Draco continued "This is Crabbe and Goyle." he gestured to the smirking boys beside him, then walked over to Harry "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." he said, grinning at the famous Harry Potter.

Kastalia couldn't help but laugh, which was also matched by a ginger haired boy beside Harry. Draco chose to ignore Kastalia and targeted the boy "Think my names funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley." He sneered before turning back to the other boy. "You'll find some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort - I can help you there."

Harry smirked, and Kastalia almost thought he would shake Draco's hand - but instead... "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Potter said grinning, causing Malfoy to scowl and his cheeks to flush. Kastalia sniggered and Blaise tried to hold back his laugh beside her.

Before the furious boy could make a snarky reply, McGonagall came up behind him and smacked his shoulder with a rolled up parchment "We're ready for you now." She spoke and led all the students through the double doors.

They were taken into a big hall, with four long tables - one for each house - filled with students who were 2nd to 7th years. Kastalia only desired to be sat at one of them.

McGonagall stopped at a three-legged, wooden stool with a tattered-looking, brown hat that Kastalia knew to be The Sorting Hat - it was around 6-7 metres away from a long table of Hogwarts Professors and staff, with Headmaster Dumbledore situated in the middle on a grand gold chair, almost like a throne. She rolled down her long scroll and lifted the hat from the stool, beginning to call names of first-years, the hat sorting them into their houses.

"Hermione Granger." The professor called and the bushy-haired girl from the train made her way up to the stool and was almost immediately sorted into Gryffindor - thank god she didn't have to live with her, Kastalia thought.

"Susan Bones!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Gregory Goyle!"

"Slytherin!"

"Ronald Weasley!"

"Gryffindor!"

When Draco Malfoy's name was called, Kastalia watched closely as he swaggered over to the stool, taking a seat and looking up at the hat. It just so brushed a strand of his hair and instantly screamed "SLYTHERIN!" He gave an egotistical smirk and sauntered over to the Slytherin table, who were all cheering loudly.

Blaise was also almost immediately sorted into Slytherin. Much to Kastalia's distaste, the famous Boy-Who-Lived was sorted into Gryffindor after practically begging the hat not to be in Slytherin. She didn't want be last to be sorted, but it seemed that was going to be the case as more and more names were being called and sorted. Theo and Daphne became Slytherins, two twins going by Patil were sorted into Gryffindor. More and more students were sorted and she began to grow extremely impatient - no one leaves a Devereaux last if they know what's good for them.

Finally, after every other first year had been sorted, McGonagall called the legendary name "Kastalia Devereaux!" Kastalia slowly walked up to the stool, trying to hide her nerves and failing miserably. The Great Hall was filled with gasps and whispers 'Merlin's descendant?', 'Kastalia Devereauxs at Hogwarts?', 'I heard her family's fortune takes up 5 vaults at Gringotts.' As much as Kastalia took pride in where she came from, she hated the inferior gossiping about her - she found it quite rude.

She took a seat on the battered stool and the hat was placed on her head, it's deep, bellowing voice caused her to flinch. "Kastalia Deveraux, oh what an interesting mind you have. Your Mother was a Slytherin, as was your Father... though Damian Devereaux was very nearly a Ravenclaw... a lot of intelligence in that one. Anyway... interesting... very interesting... your intelligent much like your father... ambitious, very ambitious... a cunning mind too... strong in your beliefs. Why, you are difficult. I see you are a born leader... set to do great things...hmm... very well! It's quite obvious where you're to be placed... SLYTHERIN!"

***


	3. First Year: Chocolate Frogs & Potions

"𝐒𝐋𝐘𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐑𝐈𝐍!" 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐓𝐀𝐓𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐄𝐃 𝐎𝐋𝐃 sorting hat screamed from Kastalia's head, the table filled with uniforms of emerald green erupting into cheers and claps - all looking extremely overjoyed to have the famous Kastalia Devereaux in their house. The groans from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were almost inaudible. She smirked as McGonagall took the hat from her head, strutting over to the Slytherin table and taking a seat next to a short-ish girl, who was grinning in her direction.

Daphne was sat next to the girl and Theo was sat next to Daphne. Blaise was on the other side of Theo, making him around 4 seats down from Kastalia - this made her slightly nervous. Directly opposite from Kastalia was a girl with shoulder-cut, jet-black hair - she was incredibly pretty, Kastalia thought. Next to her was a girl with long, deep brown hair with honey-coloured accents and golden brown eyes - she was also extremely beautiful.

As she continued to scan her fellow Slytherin first-years, she caught sight of Crabbe and Goyle, who were sat either side of Draco. The three were speaking rather loudly, Draco quite angrily saying "Don't be so absurd Goyle. Muggle-borns in Slytherin? You're so utterly delusional sometimes, do you know that?"

The trio were interrupted by Dumbledore, who walked over to his grand podium and began speaking a few words. He explained where was off bounds and gave some words of wisdom for the new first-years. She was enticed by his every word.

Kastalia felt a tap on her shoulder, the girl who was grinning at her as she walked was grinning again - she found it a little weird, but chose to be friendly. The girl had bushy, extremely wavy hair, the colour of browned fallen leaves at the beginning of autumn - the deep tones were matched with incredibly fair skin, dotted with few freckles across the nose. She wore large, silver rimmed, round glasses that perched high upon her nose - Kastalia thought she was extremely pretty, though the smile she was bearing was slightly off-putting.

She assumed the girl was pureblood, given the housing circumstances - however if it weren't for her sitting at the table filled of students wearing green, she'd have probably assumed she was a Hufflepuff. Strange as Slytherin and Hufflepuff were almost completely opposite.

Kastalia turned and gave an awkward smile "Can I help you?"

The girl's bright blue eyes gestured downwards to her robe pockets, she held the one next to Kastalia open, revealing a large stash of chocolate frogs. "Want a chocolate frog?" She smirked, grabbing one and gesturing it towards her.

"Oh, erm, that's okay, thank you."

She closed her pockets, her smile faltering ever so slightly, and began trying to make conversation with the confused raven-haired girl. "I'm Charley Vueles, and you're Kastalia Devereaux. I've heard my father talk about you - I believe he admires your family." Her smile never faded, and though she'd only been in her presence for what was probably a couple minutes, Kastalia felt oddly comfortable around the girl.

"Vueles? Our Fathers are somewhat well acquainted I believe. Ministry related for the most part. Oh and call me Kass, Kastalia is a mouthful."

The two girls continued their conversation as the table began to fill with mountains of various food, drink and condiments; they both got along extremely well, an instant click. They were so much the same, but opposite. Kastalia could already tell that the Vueles girl was going to be a close friend of her's.

Just as Kastalia was taking a sip of her pumpkin juice, she heard a girl's hiss from opposite her "Spit your filthy crumbs near me one more time and I'll Avada you so far into next week." the threat was aimed towards Crabbe, who was sitting next to her, and earned all the attention of the Slytherins on their part of the table.

"Do you-" the boy began.

"I wouldn't, Crabbe." Kastalia smirked at the girl, whose golden brown eyes were looking down upon Crabbe with utter disgust. The Slytherins that heard the threat were silent - telling someone you'll use the killing curse on them wasn't exactly something you'd usually hear. However, Kastalia liked the girl's attitude - she found it rather amusing.

Though she had when she sat down, she quickly took in the girl's appearance and noticed a silver bracelet with few small engravings clasped around her hand. "Ringheim" she thought aloud, recognising the family heirloom. The girl glanced over to Kastalia, confused.

"Oh- Sorry- I just couldn't help but recognise your bracelet. Your a Ringheim? Your parents are incredibly high up in the ministry. Your mother works in the same department as my father I believe." Kastalia explained, then taking another sip of pumpkin juice.

"Yeah, Emma Ringheim. You must be Kastalia Devereaux then. My mother mentioned working with your father in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Emma smiled at the words Kass gave of her family, and introduced herself.

The two girls began speaking along with Charley and occasionally with the dark-haired girl next to Emma, who introduced herself as Pansy Parkinson. Kastalia's hidden nerves were fading quickly and she felt she didn't necessarily need Blaise by her side at all times.

After the empty plates, bowls, goblets and cutlery had disappeared and sent to the kitchens, Dumbledore interrupted the conversations filling the hall. The prefects of each house were ordered to lead the first years to the common rooms before the rest of the students go.

A tall boy with golden-tan skin and ashy blonde hair made his way to the end of the Slytherin table where the first years sat, followed by a girl who was slightly shorter with long, incredibly dark, purple hair. Both wore intimidating expressions.

"Listen carefully because we'll only say this once." The boy snapped, boredom written all over his face. "You'll walk behind us, make sure you stick together. Don't trail behind - we won't come back for you. "

The slightly scary-looking girl piped up after "Make sure you listen when we say the password to the common room. We won't repeat it - it's your own fault if your left to sleep outside one night. Don't complain to us if you come across Peeves or the Bloody Baron when your locked out."

Kastalia gulped at the thought - the expressions of the prefects brought back her nerves slightly.

As they gave their last slightly-threatening words, the dozen first-year Slytherins got up from the table and began to follow each other out the hall. Kastalia stuck close to Charley and Emma as the students were led down a dimly-lit staircase, leading to the Hogwarts dungeons. They continued walking until they came to a halt at a bare stretch of stone wall.

The female prefect cleared her throat "Serpentum Vectem"

After about half-a-second of pure silence, the stone wall began to descend into the floor, revealing a dark passage - the only light source being a couple candles mounted to the wall, lit with a bright green flame. They began to walk through, the male prefect barking at them to follow quickly before the wall closes.

"Amazing..." Kastalia breathed as she took in the light of the green flame. She could see Gregory Goyle in front of her, trying to hide the fact he was severely creeped out by the dark passage way by walking as if he was in some sort of army.

A large black wood door was pushed open at the end and the prefects ushered them all through, revealing the Slytherin common room.

Upon entering, an immediate green hue shone from the large floor to ceiling windows, reflecting the black lake that surrounded the school dungeons. To the right, stood a roaring fire place with a large, silver snake mounted above it on the grey stone chimney breast - a green tinge also came from the radiant fire, but only slightly.

Two luxury leather couches sat themselves either side of the fire, with a black wood coffee table in the middle, a couple books left by students situated on top. Rich emerald carpets lined the floors of the large room and green velvet armchairs and sofas were dotted about, with some dark wood study tables here and there.

It was dark, but the various green rays of light from the windows, fire and candles brightened the vast room. Kastalia and her newfound friends stood looking about their new home in complete awe.

"It's amazing isn't it." The Ringheim girl breathed from beside her, followed by Charley "As if this is where we get to live for the next 7 years."

But before she could give her reply, the first-years were being given directions to the dormitories by the male prefect, who was pointing to a wooden door to the right of them. "Right you'll go through that door. Male dorms are to the left and female dorms are to the right. Your dorms will have your names on the doors so finding them shouldn't be too difficult for you - though some of you do look quite gormless." the boy looked fed up as he ushered the students to go through the door, and a snigger could be heard from Malfoy at his last comment.

As Kastalia was just about to make her way through the door to find her dorms, she felt someone grab her arm "Kass." Blaise looked at her, worried "I'm sorry I wasn't with you, sit with me at breakfast tomorrow?"

She laughed, placing a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry Blaise, it may come as a shock to you but I'm already making friends." The pair laughed as they made their way through the door and went off in opposite directions.

Kastalia walked down the Slytherin girl's corridor and noticed that sign posts were placed above each door. She made her way to the doors that had 'First Year' above them, no one else looking with her as she was held up by Blaise - each door had a shiny silver plaque nailed to it, with either two or three names marked onto them.

The first room read 'P. Parkinson & D. Greengrass' and she was secretly happy she didn't have to hear Daphne drone on about her hair all through the night.

However, the second room she came to read 'E. Ringheim & K.Devereaux & C. Vueles'. An immeasurable grin appeared on Kastalia's face as she read her name next to the friends she'd gotten on so well with at the feast. Thankful that she was put with people she found tolerable, she turned the silver door knob and walked into the dormitory.

It was a fairly large room, with three, four poster beds with emerald green curtains lining them, pushed up against the back wall. Each bed was separated by a black-wood nightstand with a small pin-board placed above it. To the right of the room, we're three black velvet armchairs surrounding a small coffee table that stood on a beautiful green circular rug. The chairs were placed just by a thin wall-length window, that gave of the same green hue as the ones in the main common room. To the left of the room, were three black-wood chests of drawers, with a plaque of the Slytherin house badge mounted to the wall above the middle one - and in the left corner, stood a full length, silver-rimmed mirror which stood just beside another thin wall-length window.

"Kastalia! We'd wondered where you'd gone." Emma exclaimed as she noticed Kastalia entering the room, grabbing Charley's attention, who unexpectedly bombarded Kass into a hug. "Isn't it great we're sharing a dorm? We're the only 3-person first year dorm but that's okay! We're all friends right?"

"Y-yeah sure." Kastalia nodded as she was finally freed from Charley's tight embrace.

"Yours is the bed on the far right." Emma said as she went back to unpacking a few of her things. "We came in and all our stuff was placed on each bed so we just went with that."

Emma was on the far left, leaving Charley in the middle. Kastalia nodded and walked over to find all her stuff placed on her bed, including Stormy in her cage. Her bright green eyes widened as Kastalia opened her cage and let her fly about the room for a bit while she unpacked some of her stuff.

She placed Stormy's cage on top of the right-side chest of drawers, assuming it would be easier given the bed arrangements. Her neatly folded school shirts, skirts, robes and tights were placed inside the top drawer, her 'casual' clothing in the middle drawer, and her nightwear in the bottom drawer.

Realising there was a drawer under each bed, Kastalia began to put in her supplies for lessons; quills, ink, parchment, text books, cauldron etc.

When she'd finally finished putting away the basics, she let out a sigh. "I hope you both don't mind but I'm going to go to bed now." Kastalia caught her roommate's attentions after finishing her unpacking and getting changed into her black-silk nightwear. "I'm quite tired, it's been a long day."

"Yeah, me too." Emma agreed as she climbed into her bed, drawing her curtains and saying a quick goodnight to the other girls.

Charley turned and looked at Kastalia, a strange expression on her face. "Kass what did you unpack?"

"Erm just my school uniform, clothes, nightwear and stuff I'll need for classes just for the minute. Why'd you ask?"

"Well erm, well just come and look." The Vueles girl gestured to the floor on the other side of her bed, and when Kastalia walked round she saw a trunk filled with mostly chocolate frogs - it was quite a large trunk too. "What am I supposed to do? Where should I put them?"

She stifled a laugh, peering down into the trunk "Why do you have so many?" She giggled as Charley picked a few up.

"Can never have too many, besides they've always been mine and my brother's favourite sweets growing up." She said in a sort of 'obviously' manner, as if Kastalia was to understand why one would have a stash of chocolate frogs in their luggage. "Want one?"

"Yeah okay, sure." Kastalia agreed, perching herself on the edge of Charley's bed as she handed her one of the many frogs. "Oi! Emma!"

The green curtains lining Emma's bed drew open and a fed-up girl stared at the two across from her "What?"

"Want a chocolate frog?"

And just like that, the three girls were all gathered on the middle bed, devouring Charley's chocolate frogs and gossiping about what they'd heard about Hogwarts from other people. Kastalia believed it would sound stupid, but she'd never had real friends besides Blaise, and she had to admit it was refreshing speaking with people who weren't boys going through their first early stages of puberty. Also, she found it nice to not just be talking about herself and her ancestry for once.

She found it fascinating the things you find out when you really listen, and actually enjoy a conversation. For example Emma hates jelly beans and Charley broke her leg when she was seven trying to chase her older brother down the stairs. Yes, there not exactly the most impressive stories but having not had many friends growing up, Kastalia grasped onto everything they said.

***

The next morning, the three girls were awoken bright and early and were now making their way from the dorms to the common room before breakfast in the Great Hall.

Kastalia was standing just beside a couple armchairs, adjusting her now emerald and silver tie when, suddenly, two figures sprinted past and she was toppling back and thrown into one of the chairs, causing her to punch herself in the face. "What the-"

"ADRIAN GET BACK HERE NOW OR I SWEAR TO MERLIN-" An older-looking boy, with bright, neon green hair was chasing after another boy around his age and had slammed into Kastalia in the process. However, he didn't seem to notice and continued storming after the other boy.

The boy he was chasing swiftly looked back at him with a huge smirk on his face. "Catch me if you can, troll head."

"Niko what the hell? That's my friend you idiot." Charley snapped from behind Kastalia, who'd gotten up from the chair and was struggling to hide her anger, causing both boys to stop and look at the girls. Adrian sniggered at the girl while watching, who Charley had now identified as Niko, get even more frustrated.

"I don't give a shit. This idiot turned my hair green again." The slender looking boy with the now green hair, which was sticking out in various places, hissed back. Kastalia watched him intently, mostly out of anger.

He was quite tall and his deep brown eyes were filled with rage - aggressive type, she assumed.

Composing herself, Kastalia stepped towards the boy. "Are you really that thick or do you not know the charm that can fix your hair? Aren't you a wizard?"

Niko was now looking down at her, a tinge of pink had risen to his lightly freckled cheeks. Kastalia smirked at his embarrassment - karma, she thought. "And what do you know about charms? Stupid first-year." He hissed, causing her to become much more furious with his attitude - oh if only he knew who he was speaking too. She could have him ruined with the click of a finger.

"A lot actually, my mother was quite skilled in that subject." She looked him up and down, making sure he knew her distaste towards him, as Adrian sniggered behind him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have breakfast to be getting too. Try not to almost knock out anyone else. Oh and the hair, makes you look like an even bigger idiot than you already would without it."

With that, Kastalia strutted away towards the passage way leading out of the common room. Although she tried to calm herself down, she couldn't help but be absolutely furious with the boy. Nobody had ever dared be rude to her ever before, but now she'd had two encounters where people had.

***

Mounds of different breakfast foods had filled the Slytherin table and Kastalia eyed it hungrily as she took a seat beside Blaise, who was speaking with Theodore Nott beside him.

"Oh no what's got you in a mood this time?" Blaise turned to her as she stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth.

Swallowing the food, she shot him a threatening glare "Shut up, Blaise." she hissed as she took a sip of pumpkin juice from the goblet in front of her.

"My brother, that's what." Their brief interaction was interrupted by Charley, who took a seat across from Kastalia, followed by Emma. "He knocked her over and I guess she didn't like his attitude."

Brother? Kastalia thought. Well it made sense. They did look strikingly similar, despite the neon hair Niko now possessed. "Brother? Really?"

"Unfortunately. He's a third year." Charley rolled her eyes as she poured milk into her bowl of cereal. "Don't take it to heart he's an idiot."

Kastalia scoffed and tucked her raven hair behind her ear. Now that she thought about it the name Niko did ring a bell. "I thought I recognised him. I'm not sure where from though." She pondered on the thought - he was incredibly familiar. "Well our fathers know each other well maybe he was with your father one time."

Blaise and Theo glanced at the girls, confused as to who they were talking about, but turned back to their earlier conversation they were having before Kastalia showed up.

***

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." An expressionless Professor Snape glided swiftly into the dingy potions classroom where the first-year Slytherins and Gryffindors had their second lesson of the day. His long black robes flowing behind him as he made his way to the front of the room, leaning his elbow on the front desk.

Kastalia, being one of the last students to arrive, found herself seated next to Malfoy - this didn't please her one bit. However, she wasn't going to allow him to ruin a subject she and her mother alike admired. She watched and listened to her potions teacher intently, taking in everything he said.

The whole class was silent as he began to speak, students were afraid to even breath too loudly. "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses." His interesting and intimidating way with words grasped every students attention. "I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper on death." Kastalia was on the edge of her seat, hypnotised by the string of gold that left his mouth.

Suddenly, his eyes switched to the front row, his voice now dripping with sarcasm "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not - pay - attention." The professor stepped forward slightly "Mr. Potter, our new celebrity."

Kastalia was shocked when she first found out that the famous Boy Who Lived she'd heard about so many times was in her year group. While others (by others she meant Malfoy and his followers) laughed at the Professor's comment, Kastalia couldn't help but feel sorry for Harry - it must be frustrating having everyone whisper about you when you enter room. Though she had that in the past, it wasn't as bad for her here.

Snape began questioning the boy. "Tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know sir."

"Sleeping potion." Kastalia mumbled under her breath, not intending for anyone to hear it. Though Malfoy clearly did as he turned to her, curiosity written on his pale face "What?"

She turned to him, whisper-shouting "They make an awfully powerful sleeping potion."

Draco gave her an impressed look, before turning back to look at the Professor, who was continuing to quiz Harry. He didn't know the answer to any of his questions, which clearly amused Draco as Kastalia kept hearing his arrogant laughter.

"Pity. Clearly fame isn't everything. Is it, Mr Potter?" Snape drawled sluggishly before turning his eyes to where Kastalia sat. "Miss Devereaux would you be so kind as to educate Mr Potter on the result of adding Asphodel to Wormwood? Something wizards and witches like yourselves should know."

She jumped at the chance, Potions being a subject she already admired. "Of course, Sir. They create an incredibly powerful sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death." She answered confidently, not even having to think about it.

"Excellent. Why aren't you all writing this down?" His monotone voice loudened, causing the students to start scrawling notes onto their parchment.

"I'm impressed, Devereaux." Draco announced beside her as they began noting down the ingredients they needed for the beginners potion they'd be brewing today, as instructed by Professor Snape. "Your lucky to be somewhat liked by Snape. Though of course we all know he favours me."

His comment caused Kastalia to roll and narrow her eyes at him. "Honestly Malfoy could your head be any further up your own arse?"

"Truth hurts, Devereaux." He smirked, earning a chuckle from Kastalia. "How'd you know about this stuff anyway?"

"My mother is a potioneer. I've been watching her brew all sorts of things my whole life." She was confused as to why the boy was suddenly being nice to her - and why he was so interested in her knowledge. "Why'd you ask?"

"Because I don't find you quite as infuriating as everyone in our house and I don't like apologies. So I'm speaking to you in a friendly manner instead."

"So you're way of apologising for being awfully rude is by complimenting my intelligence?" She eyed him suspiciously, unsure to whether he was just being a prat.

"Well when you put it that way..." His pale cheeks turned slightly red. "Forget it."

Kastalia smirked at the boy who seemed to be cracking right in front of her. "You know as arrogant as you are, you have no idea how to make friends." His eyebrows furrowed, causing her to chuckle quietly, avoiding the wrath of Snape. "How about instead of apologising, because we both seem to despise that, we start over?"

The blonde placed down the dried nettles he was gathering for their potion and raised an eyebrow at her "What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Like this." She shifted to face him and held out her hand "Hi, I'm Kastalia Devereaux, I don't believe we've met."

He grinned, realising what she was doing and visibly relieved he didn't have to apologise. "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He shook her hand, and Kastalia found her self growing to like his sass - figuring they'd make better friends than enemies.

***


	4. First Year: Flying With The Gryffindorks

Dearest Mother and Father,

I'm sorry I haven't written in the week I've been gone, I've been very caught up in the hassle of the start of the year. I'm sure you understand since you both went to Hogwarts yourselves. However, you'll be pleased to know that I've been sorted into Slytherin just like we hoped. I learned from the sorting hat that Father was very nearly a Ravenclaw. I believe I fit in well, however I've become aware of the prejudice against my house. Mainly from the Gryffindors, I try not to dwell on it too much.

Also, I've made some friends from well-respected families, just like you advised. My dormmates are Charley Vueles and Emma Ringheim - I'm good friends with both of them and I understand you are well acquainted with both families.

I've also become good friends with Draco Malfoy. I assume your pleased, his family are very high-class from what I've heard from you and others.

Blaise is very good friends with Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson so I speak to them occasionally. Though I'd say my immediate friend group at the minute is Charley, Draco and Blaise.

My favourite subject, as you probably expect, is definitely Potions. I've also took a liking to Defence Against The Dark Arts and Spells & Charms. I am doing well in all my subjects, if I do say so myself.

I hope you're both doing well, I miss you both a lot.

Love,  
Kastalia Valentina Devereaux

As Kastalia sat at one of the few dark-wood study tables in the Slytherin common room, finishing her letter to her parents, an unexpected voice came from right behind her, causing her to jump. "Why are you so formal? It's weird." Malfoy questioned, smirking at the fact he'd shocked her.

"By Merlin, you scared me. Idiot." She rolled her eyes as she folded her parchment, placing it into an envelope. "If you must know my parents have always been strict on formality - I'd rather stick to it than be scolded for having 'bad manners'" "Is there something you needed?"

"Yes actually. Can I copy your Potions homework?" He asked arrogantly as he took a seat beside her. "Come on, Devereaux."

She sighed as she placed down her quill, grabbing her completed Potions homework that she'd just finished. "I want it back by tonight and if you get so much as one tiny mark on it I'll have your head pitched on the railing of the Astronomy Tower." she threatened as she reluctantly handed him the neatly crafted essay. "Don't make it obvious, change some things."

"As you wish your majesty." He mocked as he took out his quill and parchment and began 'his' homework. "Where are you going?"

"Well my letter isn't going to post itself is it? Stormy is in the owlery." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she got up from her chair, brushing down her robes and clutching the letter to her parents in her hand. Draco just laughed as she made her way out of the Slytherin common room.

As she walked up the stairs to the owlery, she heard a voice come from above. Thinking nothing of it, she made her way into the circular 'room' only to be greeted by a certain Niko Vueles, sending an owl off with a letter she assumed was to his father. His hair was no longer bright neon-green, but now an incredibly dark, chestnut brown.

The click of Kastalia's heels caused him to turn, he smirked at the angry look she gave him. "Wake up on the wrong side of the bed today, princess?" he mocked venomously, clearly he was also still bitter about their encounter last week.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She hissed back, making sure to be extra cold. "And don't call me princess."

Niko smirked once again, seemingly proud that he managed to hit a nerve in the girl. He sauntered a few steps towards her, his tall frame leaning over her intimidatingly "Why? That's what you are. A stuck-up, entitled little princess." he continued to mock her, intending on getting a rise out of her "I'm yet to figure out why my sister has took such a liking to you. Maybe you used one of your charms you're so educated on?"

Kastalia's blood boiled, never had she ever had to deal with such rude nonsense. Her glowing green eyes were staring down the boy with complete hatred. "Maybe I'll use one of the many hexes I've picked up from my mother's books if you don't quit it." The frustration was seething from her - almost like it was visible. Niko was enjoying every second of it.

"Feisty today are we? Not much has changed I see." He added, his insufferable smirk still plastered across his face like a trademark. "Well, you better be posting whatever nonsense you've come up with in that." He gestured towards the envelope Kastalia clutched. He then sauntered off towards the exit, turning back to give her an arrogant wink before disappearing through the door.

Kastalia felt the anger flow through her whole body, the boy was insufferable.

Glad that she was now left alone, she went over to where stormy sat, greeting the owl with a soft stroke. She then tied the letter to Stormy's right leg "Take this to my mother and father at Devereaux Manor." As soon as instructed, Stormy spread her wings and swooped out of the window of the owlery, away from the Scottish hills to Devereaux Manor in rural Southern England.

***

Later on in the Slytherin common room, Kastalia and Draco sat on one of the luxurious leather couches by the roaring fire. Draco was droning on about his dislike towards Harry Potter. "Saint Potter, thinks he's so bloody special with his stupid scar and blood-traitor boyfriend." Malfoy hissed, earning quick nods from his sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle on the opposite couch. Kastalia sniggered at the venom in his voice "Honestly Draco, your obsession with Potter is concerning. It's not him that's your problem, it's your hurt ego." She rolled her eyes and went back to reading the assigned chapter for her History of Magic lesson tomorrow.

"Don't tell me you can actually tolerate scarhead." he scoffed "He's an embarrassment to the wizarding world-"

Draco was quite suddenly interrupted by the sound of the common room door opening and the swoosh of Professor Snape's cloak striding in. Kastalia watched as he glided over to the notice board next to the door to the dormitories, and pinned up a piece of parchment. "First years, take note." he announced in his monotone voice before striding back out the common room, leaving the Slytherins slightly confused.

The dozen Slytherin first years that were previously chatting or doing homework, all gathered round the notice board as Charley Vueles read aloud:

"Flying Lessons Begin on Thursday. Slytherin first-years will be taking the class with the Gryffindor first-years."

This did not settle well with the Slytherins, Gryffindor being somewhat their rival house.

"The Gryffindorks? You have got to be joking!" Malfoy hissed as he pushed Pansy Parkinson out of his way to take a look at the note for himself "Don't we have enough lessons with them already? I'd rather do it with bloody Hufflepuffs! Oh my father will certainly hear about this."

"Scared that Potter will be a better flyer than you, Draco?" Kastalia sniggered from beside Charley, who was one of the only few that wasn't too angry about the Gryffindors. "Your father can't do anything about a bloody flying lesson. You're so overly dramatic sometimes."

"Oh just shut up, Devereaux or my father will be hearing about you too." Draco narrowed his eyes at Kastalia, who found his annoyance hilarious. "Besides, I'm an incredibly skilled flyer."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at the over-the-top, cross-armed boy. "Oh of course he will."

Malfoy certainly did talk about flying quite a lot, he'd been complaining non-stop on how first-year students were never allowed to try out for their house quidditch teams. It would've bothered Kastalia too, if her father wasn't so against his daughter partaking in such a sport.

"You know, now that I think about it, Potter is bound to fall off his broom." Malfoy smirked, earning nods of agreement from Crabbe and Goyle. "That will be hilarious to watch."

"I mean that's one way to think about it." Charley laughed, leaning towards Kastalia. "He seems a bit too obsessed."

"Trust me it's unhealthy." Kastalia, Charley and Emma Ringheim continued mocking Draco as they made their way through to the girls' dorms.

***

Since the day the notice was put up all Draco talked about was his flying skills and how he should have a guaranteed place on the quidditch team, despite him being a first year. "Oh come on, I know you agree Devereaux." He would say as she pretended to ignore him, hoping he would shut up if she did. "I know you don't like the Gryffindors either. You get annoyed at me for mocking them but have your own sly digs one way or another." Was another comment he made during a discussion about the up-coming flying lessons.

He wasn't 100% wrong, to be totally honest. During the short while she'd been at Hogwarts, Kastalia became quickly aware of the stigma around Slytherin House. Most assumed they were all evil, which was absolute nonsense, of course. Basically, if you're placed in Slytherin, it's best that you learn quickly not to dwell on what others say to you - especially the Gryffindors.

Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw House weren't as attached to the idea of Slytherin being 'the bad house' as the Gryffindors were - Kastalia noticed this quickly. Though this wasn't to say that they weren't prejudice too - they most definitely were. It was just that the Gryffindors seemed to be the worst for it. She'd gotten so fed up with trying to seem nice, approachable, the opposite of the stereotypes that she'd given up all together. She'd say and do whatever she deemed necessary and if anyone had a problem she wasn't to care. Because she was in 'the bad house' and there was no way of changing it.

So yes, Draco was correct, she didn't like the Gryffindors.

Thursday rolled around and Kastalia and Charley were making their way to their first ever flying lesson. "Are you nervous at all?" Kastalia asked as they walked outside the castle "I mean I've flown before but I hardly get the chance. I always have to do it behind father's back."

Charley's head flicked sideways and she eyed her curiously "What do you mean you have to do it behind his back?"

"He doesn't think it's 'lady like' to fly a broom."

"Lady like my arse! No offence but I already don't really like your dad." She replied, not caring what she said. Kastalia probably should've been offended but she wasn't at all - if anything she found it hilarious. "Come on let's show your dad how much of a tosser he is by being top of this class." she smirked as she grabbed the sleeve of Kastalia's robes and dragged her to the practice field.

An intimidating looking Madam Hooch stood in the middle of the grass, surrounded by around two dozen broomsticks laying flat on the ground. She had incredibly short, grey hair and glowing yellow eyes. "What? Never seen someone with yellow eyes before?" She asked nonchalantly as the Slytherin and Gryffindor first-years gathered around, staring at her in bewilderment. No, Kastalia had never seen someone with yellow eyes before and judging by the look on Charley's face, she hadn't either.

Hands on her hips, Madam Hooch ordered her new students to stand by a broomstick. They all did as they were told and Kastalia found herself situated between Malfoy and Charley. She glanced down at the broom the school provided for her, it was quite shabby and the twigs at the end were sticking out in all sorts of angles - it was nowhere near as grand as the shiny Nimbus 2000 she had hidden in her bedroom at home (out the way of her father of course).

"Stick your right hand up above your broom." The stern teacher called from the front "And say 'up!'"

Kastalia did as instructed and her broom immediately shot up into her right hand, the same happened to Charley beside her. They both exchanged grins - 'take that dad' she thought to herself as Madam Hooch gave her and Charley a nod of approval.

However, Kastalia and Charley were two of the only few that had an immediate response from their brooms. Neville Longbottom, a Gryffindor boy, wasn't getting any response. His broom simply wouldn't budge. Hermione Granger's broom was just rolling around on the floor. Harry Potter's broom flew into his hand instantly - this didn't sit well with Draco. Draco's broom didn't take much convincing either, flying into his hand after his second 'up!'. Blaise's broom took it's time, which Kastalia could tell angered him by the way his eye twitched. Emma's broom also wasn't very quick with it's response, but didn't take too long either.

When Weasley's broom proceeded to hit him in the face, she and every single one of the Slytherins burst into fits of laughter. "That's what happens when you train with the scraps of wood at home." Malfoy smirked from beside Kastalia, who couldn't help but laugh.

Once each student had finally carried this out successfully, Madam Hooch taught them how to mount their brooms. Kastalia was overjoyed when she did it correctly, looking to Charley with a huge grin. "What'd I tell you Kass? Your Dads a tosser." She joked, giving an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"Miss Vueles! I will not tolerate such language in my lessons!"

Charley's eyes widened "I- uh- sorry Madam Hooch." she blurted, trying to control herself. However, when the teacher turned her back, both her and Kastalia burst into silent laughter.

She hovered on her broom for about 5 seconds before setting her legs back on the ground.

The students were successful in mounting their brooms injury free, well, all except for Neville Longbottom. He'd pushed off the ground too far, sending him flying into the air - higher and higher he went, his face filled with complete and utter terror.

"I do love a bit of free entertainment." Kastalia chuckled as he got higher and suddenly slipped from the broomstick, landing face down in the grass with a thud and a nasty crack. Despite it's flyer being in a heap on the grass, the broom kept rising higher and higher. She and her fellow Slytherins found the whole ordeal quite hilarious, much to their Gryffindor classmates' fury.

Madam Hooch leaned over Neville, her face as white as his as she inspected him for injuries. "Broken wrist." Kastalia thought she heard her mutter. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'quidditch'." She warned the class as she helped Neville up from the ground, leading him to the castle.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Kass, Charley, a few other Slytherins and mainly Draco, were in heaps of laughter, once again. "Did you see his face? The great lump." Malfoy was beside himself, he took a lot of joy in embarrassing Gryffindors.

"Oh shut up, Malfoy!" A Gryffindor by the name of Parvati Patil snapped from opposite Kastalia.

Pansy Parkinson scoffed "Oooh. Sticking up for Longbottom are we?"

Kastalia couldn't help but laugh at Parvati's angry expression "Never thought you'd like incapable little cry babies, Parvati." She sniggered, earning laughs from Blaise, Charley, Draco and most of the other Slytherins, who were smirking at the fuming Gryffindors.

"Oh shove off, Devereaux. What would big, bad, powerful Mummy and Daddy Devereaux think if they saw how you were acting?" The Weasley boy hissed from next to Parvati, his voice laced with venom.

This definitely hit a nerve in Kastalia and she didn't hesitate to bite back at her new enemy "Well at least my parents could afford the transportation to come and see if they so wished, much unlike your poverty-ridden, blood-traitor family. Unfortunately they'll have to hear about you from a letter they'll read in whatever dump you call home." She growled, all the anger that his comment built up in her unleashed back onto him.

This earned gasps from the Gryffindors and heaps of laughter from the Slytherins. She smirked at the rage on Weasley's face. "I can't help but agree, Kass." Draco smirked, before snapping his head in another direction - he must've seen something.

Before Weasley could bite back, everyone's attention was turned to Malfoy "Look!" He shouted, sprinting forwards and grabbing something from the ground "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's Gran sent him!"

Neville's Gran had earlier sent him a Rememberall. The glass and gold lining it glistened in the sunlight as Draco held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy." Harry Potter demanded quietly, taking slow steps towards Draco. Kastalia became quiet, watching them both intently - even the rowdy Gryffindors were silent. Draco gave a nasty grin "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect - how about - up a tree?"

"Give it here!" The dark-haired boy yelled, causing Kastalia to jump slightly. With that, however, Draco had leapt onto his broomstick and took off, Rememberall in hand. She quickly noticed that Draco most certainly wasn't lying when he went on about being a good flyer - he was an incredible flyer. She'd never tell him that though or she'd never hear the end of it. Hovering high above his classmates, Draco teased Potter with a huge grin "Come get it, Potter."

After getting a stern talking too from his mud-blood friend Hermione Granger, Kastalia watched as Harry mounted his broom and sped off after Draco into the sky. They both flew around each other, battling it out mid-air.

"They're both incredible flyers, even Potter. Do you think they'll get caught?" Daphne Greengrass admitted looking up - she had now found herself next to Kastalia and Charley.

Charley scoffed, pushing the curls out of her face "They're both pathetic."

"They're both a pair of absolute bloody idiots." Kastalia scolded them both, watching them fight it out like a pair of screeching cats.

They were both being complete fools, she thought. Draco stopped, hovering above Harry and threw the Rememberall upwards, letting it fall wherever it pleased. With a smug expression, he quickly soared back onto the ground, earning fist-bumps from Crabbe and Goyle, and a scowl from Kastalia. However, Harry had quickly reacted to the falling of the Rememberall, speeding straight towards the floor and grasping Neville's gift from his Gran.

He stood, Rememberall in hand, looking extremely proud of himself, but his victory was very short lived:

"HARRY POTTER!" A shocked Professor McGonagall came running towards Harry, scolding his behaviour and pulling him off into the castle - this boosted Draco's ego even more.

He and his two big 'bodyguards' wore smug, victorious expressions as they watched him leave with McGonagall "See you, Scarhead." He laughed venomously with the other Slytherins and though she found it childish, Kastalia couldn't help but find some amusement in it too.

***


	5. First Year: Malfoy's Second & a Nimbus Two Thousand

𝐃𝐈𝐍𝐍𝐄𝐑 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐄𝐕𝐄𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐎𝐅 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐅𝐋𝐘𝐈𝐍𝐆 lesson ordeal was interesting, to say the least. All kinds of rumours were circulating about Harry Potter, the ones about him being expelled mainly spread by Draco with the help of Crabbe and Goyle.

Kastalia made her way into the Great Hall with Charley and Emma, conversing with them about an apparent prank the Weasley twins had pulled on Professor Snape. She took a seat next to Blaise, who was speaking with Theodore Nott while Charley and Emma sat opposite. "Do you reckon Potter will be expelled?" Blaise turned to Kastalia and asked. She narrowed her eyes at the Gryffindor table she'd been staring at since she'd sat down "I'd rather it be his little blood-traitor friend." she hissed.

"Oh god what did he do? Look at you funny?" He mocked sarcastically, earning a laugh from Theodore. Kastalia punched his arm, causing him slightly knock into Theo "You know what he did you idiot."

"Somebody's touchy." He replied, lifting his hands in a defensive manner, causing Kastalia to roll her eyes before turning her attention to the entrance of The Great Hall. There was Draco, striding in with his two followers by his side, a smirk plastered on his pale face and a noticeable excitement in each step he took - they were headed for the Gryffindor table. She turned her attention back to her friends "I'll be right back." she announced, getting up from her seat and heading their way - she could smell trouble.

"Having a last meal Potter? When are you getting the train back to the muggles?" She heard Draco sneer at Harry as she came up behind them. Ron's face was contorting into somewhat angry expressions, while Harry replied nonchalantly "You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you."

This comment made Kastalia laugh in an almost 'as if' sort of tone, making the five boys' attention fall on her "Oh please." she scoffed as she pushed Crabbe out of the way, standing next to Draco and making herself visible to the red-head and the dark-haired boy "Now isn't that a bit hypocritical Potter? You mean to say you don't have Weasel following you around like a lost puppy everywhere? I beg to differ." she mocked, smirking at the pair's defeated expressions.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own." Draco said, his attention back on The Boy Who Lived. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only, no contact. What's the matter never heard of a wizard's duel?"

Kastalia's eyes widened. Though they wouldn't be able to hurt each other, she knew it was a bad idea "Wait, Draco, come on yo-"

"Of course he has." Weasley stated, rudely interrupting the concerned witch, "I'm his second, who's yours?"

"Draco, this isn't a go-"

"Devereaux." He replied instantly, smirking at the startled expressions on the two boys opposite. Kastalia's eyes widened and she had to restrain herself from punching him in his smug face. "Devereaux's my second." He was considering Crabbe and Goyle, but no matter how much they tensed their fists it was clear they were useless. However, the famous black-haired witch beside him definitely knew her way around a few defensive spells. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room that's always unlocked."

"Por l'amour de la dieu!" Kastalia spat as she began to storm away, furious with the fact he ignored her protests and even more furious with the fact he tried to involve her in it too. She sometimes switched to French when she was angry, unintentionally of course. Growing up with a French father who mainly spoke his first language through rage ingrained it into her head. "Honnêtement, pourquoi je m'implique avec de telles personnes?" she added, her tone still scarily aggressive.

Draco was following her, her sudden outburst of a foreign tongue startling him "What?" he asked, grabbing her robes and stopping her angry steps.

Her furious expression made him take a step back, raising his hands defensively. "Never min-"

"You honestly infuriate me, Draco! Are you serious?! A wizard's duel, really?!" She hissed, whisper-shouting to avoid unwanted ears. "And why must you have me involved?! After I tried to protest!"

"Oh come on, Devereaux. It'll be fine." Draco sighed, rolling his eyes at the furious witch. "I know you hate them as much as I do, come on it'll be funny."

"How is a wizards duel funny? You are honestly insufferable." She buried her face in her hands, attempting to avoid from screaming in his face. She didn't know what he thought he was playing at, but the one thing she did know is that she would not be putting up with it for long.

"It'll be funny to watch potter fail miserably. I have the advantage of being a pureblood - he was raised by muggles." He smirked "I most likely won't even need a second. Come on, I know you want to."

Though she would never admit it, the thought of Weasley's face as he realised he was losing amused her - she would very much enjoy watching them both fail the little duel. "I seriously need better friends." She groaned, yanking the sleeve of her robe from his grip and storming off back to the Slytherin table.

"I'm taking that as a 'Yes Draco, of course I'll help you.'" He grinned as he began following the witch to their house table.

***

A startled Kastalia shot up from her pillow after the impact of something being thrown off of her "What the hell!" She gave herself a moment to adjust to the darkness of the room. An excited looking blonde stood over her bed in silk pyjama bottoms and a deep green hoodie, gesturing towards the door. "Get up Devereaux, it's almost midnight." he exclaimed, looking strangely happy.

"Will you keep quiet?!" Kastalia hissed under her breath as she tore her quilt over and stood up. "Charley and Emma are asleep and if you wake them they'll ask questions."

Sure enough, Charley began moving a little. However, to Kastalia's relief she was still sound asleep.

"Sorry, m'lady" he rolled his eyes, his tone dripping with sarcasm as he turned towards the doorway. "Come on then, Devereaux, we haven't got all night."

"Right, okay, let's go before we wake up the whole house." she agreed reluctantly, wrapping her black night robe tightly around her torso before Draco gently gripped her arm, dragging her out of the girl's dormitories.

As they quietly snuck out the common room, Draco in his same attire and Kastalia in her black velvet nightgown and night robe, she thought over what she'd gotten herself into. Was she seriously going roaming the corridors at midnight for a duel? A duel between two totally inexperienced wizards? With each step closer to the door she longed more for the soft sheets of her bed that waited in her dorm. What would her parents say if they knew this is what she got up to at school? Being a second in a bloody wizard's duel.

There was also a high chance they'd be sniffed out by Filch and his devilish cat, Mrs. Norris. That didn't sound like fun at all.

As the wall to the passage closed and they stepped into the dim dungeons, Kastalia took her wand and muttered 'lumos!' causing a bright light to shine from the tip of her wand, illuminating the area it pointed at.

"How do you know how to do that?" Draco whispered in astonishment, he was incredibly surprised at how many spells the witch already knew.

She rolled her eyes and continued walking forwards towards the large stone staircase leading up "Its a basic spell, I would've thought you'd know it."

The halls of Hogwarts were silent, eerily silent, the only audible sound was the tap of the pair's feet as they tiptoed their way away from the dungeons, through the dimly lit halls and towards the trophy room.

"Draco is there really any point to this?" Kastalia whispered as they turned a dingy corner "I mean, we're first years. The most either of you will be able to do is send a few sparks at each other."

"That's why you're here, Miss Oh So Powerful Merlin Descendant." He mocked a little to loudly, adding a sarcastic wink before replacing it with a look of fear "Crap!"

Draco gripped Kastalia's hand and brought them to an abrupt halt. "What's happened-" Kastalia tried to ask, visibly startled before being hushed by Draco putting his hand over her mouth. What in the Merlin did he think he was doing?

She quickly understood why his arrogant expression switched to a look of sheer panic "Sniff around my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner." The scratchy voice of Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris caused Kastalia to jump, her face now mirroring Draco's panic-stricken expression. She had to think fast - she whipped her head quickly around and spotted a small wooden door and proceeded to push herself and Draco into the unknown room.

It turned out to be an incredibly cramped supply cupboard, filled with old books and boxes. It was a tight space, causing Kastalia and Draco to be squashed together - Draco's hand was still pressed firmly over her mouth as he knew she had a tendency to not think before she spoke and he wasn't about to get caught by Filch's ruddy cat. Their situation in any other circumstance would probably be very uncomfortable, but the panic of being caught caused them both to disregard it.

As the footsteps outside the door disappeared, Draco visibly relaxed and the pair made eye contact, both realising their situation. Draco had one hand clamped over Kastalia's mouth and one hand over her shoulder, gripping the shelf behind her, whereas she was holding tight onto his hoodie. Quickly becoming uncomfortable, they both released from each other's grip "Come on we should go in case he comes back." Kastalia exclaimed as she rapidly released her hand from his hoodie with reddened cheeks, earning an embarrassed nod from Draco as they tiptoed out of the cupboard and into the eerie halls of Hogwarts.

As they left they were startled once again from Filch's shouting in the near distance. Draco grabbed Kastalia's arm "Come on we need to be quick." he rushed, dragging her along the corridor.

They ran as fast as their feet could carry them down to the dungeons, coming to a halt at the bare wall that hid the passageway to the common room. "Serpentum Vectem" Kastalia managed to choke out, they were both extremely out of breath after running so fast. Once the wall submerged they stumbled through the dimly lit passageway and into the silent common room, collapsing onto the black leather couches near the emerald fire.

"I can't believe we were almost caught" Kastalia rolled her eyes and lay her head back, staring up at the ceiling "What do you think happened to Potter and Weasley?" She asked curiously, turning her head to the tired-out boy sitting next to her. An instant smirk grew on his face and a twinkle in his eye was visible by the firelight "Well, personally, I hope Mrs. Norris had a good time clawing them to death."

"Always so positive, Draco." Kastalia chuckled, turning her head back round to look up at the ceiling. Draco scoffed, grabbing her attention once more "As if you weren't thinking the same thing, Devereaux."

She laughed again, getting up from the comfortable leather couches, adjusting her nightrobe "Well I think it's time a take myself to bed." She announced as she began slowly walking off in the direction of the dorms, quickly twisting her head round to bid her good nights, "Night, Draco."

***

Dreary-eyed and tired out from the previous night's endevours, Kastalia wandered into The Great Hall without her usual spring in her step, almost leaning on to Charley beside her to keep upright. The Hall was buzzing with with students of all houses, all wide awake and ready to start the day, which only made her feel worse.

Charley took a seat on the Slytherin table opposite Draco, Crabbe and Goyle - Kastalia managed to slump down beside her, grabbing whatever cereal was nearest and pouring it in the bowl in front of her, not even bothering with milk. "Devereaux, you certainly look cheerful." A surprisingly wide-awake Draco mocked from opposite, a huge grin plastered across his smug face.

"Yeah and you look like a blonde bimbo, let me eat my cereal." She hissed across from him, earning sniggers from Crabbe and Goyle who instantly stopped when Draco gave them an icy glare. However that didn't work on Charley, as she chose to take the opportunity to laugh in Draco's face, the girls giggled at his flushed expression.

"Oh, i definitely see it." Charley smirked before taking a spoonful of her own cereal. Draco's expressions were priceless and definitely raised Kastalia's spirits slightly.

An angry "Wait until my father hears about this." could be heard from under his breath. Charley glanced at Kastalia and the pair burst into fits of laughter. Draco dropped his spoon into his bowl out of frustration "Shut your mouths or my father will be hearing about the both of you too."

"Oh please Draco, you said that last week it still hasn't happened." Kastalia scoffed mockingly before taking another spoonful of cereal.

Charley was still smirking, amusement filled the bright blue eyes behind her large glasses "Like Lucius Malfoy would really do anything anyway." she continued mocking the furious blonde opposite them "The most he could really do is give our parents petty threats or go all cry baby to the ministry." Kastalia couldn't control herself and burst into fits of laughter, earning a viscious glare from Draco "That's it." he growled, standing up and storming away "Crabbe, Goyle come on!"

As Charley and Kastalia giggled to themselves watching Draco and his sidekicks storm off to god-knows-where, Blaise Zabini slumped down opposite them both, in the seat Draco previously sat in. "What's got Malfoy's knickers in a twist?" He asked curiously, glancing back at the furious boy who seemed to be ranting to Crabbe and Goyle at the other end of the Slytherin table.

"Kass called him a blonde bimbo and we both took the piss out of his father." Charley explained nonchalantly before taking a sip of pumpkin juice, causing Kastalia to giggle once more. Blaise tried to repress his laughter, failing in the process, only to be interrupted by an even angrier Draco storming back over towards them "Why is Potter still here? He was supposed to be expelled." His voice was laced with venom as he took a seat next to Blaise.

"It is quite strange." Kastalia thought out loud, she hated agreeing with the boy "If not for the flying incident then surely for being out of his common room so late." Though she assumed if he hadn't been expelled then the rumours of him being Gryffindor's new seeker were true.

"Back so soon Malfoy?" Charley sniggered at his furious expressions, earning a look of disgust from Draco. "Get lost, Vueles."

"Charming." She hissed, going back to her pumpkin juice and looking over to Kastalia, who was smirking at them both.

"Come on you must've heard by now." Blaise taunted from beside him, glancing over at Kastalia knowing full well she knew what he was referencing to. However, before she could announce and infuriate Draco further, he'd stood up from the table "What's that Potter's got?"

Kastalia knew what it must've been - a broom for his new position. When she realised Draco was headed Harry's way she was quick to follow, eager to see Draco's reaction to the news.

"That's a broomstick." Draco seized a large package out of Harry's hands as they reached the Gryffindor table, feeling it then throwing it back to him "You'll be for it this time, Potter, first-years aren't allowed them."

"Haven't you heard? He's Gryffindor's new seeker you idiot." Kastalia mocked, coming up behind him "and you call Goyle thick."

Draco's expression changed from the joy of Harry hopefully getting expelled, to utter shock and fury. He couldn't form words.

Kastalia rolled her eyes at the overly dramatic blonde and snatched a note out of Harry's hand, skimming over it. "A Nimbus Two Thousand?" She gasped, shocked that the likes of Potter would get their hands on one. "I have one of those at home, amazing they are. You'll love it." She grinned, handing the note back to the boy.

Weasley raised his eyebrow at Kastalia, confused on wether her comment was supposed to be friendly or sarcastic, before turning his attention to a shocked looking Draco "What did you say you've got at home Malfoy?" Weasley taunted "A Comet Two Sixty?"

"What would you know about it Weasley?" Malfoy snapped back "You couldn't afford half the handle."

"I'd bet you and your family save up twig by twig, Weasel." Kastalia laughed menacingly, earning a proud grin from Draco, which only made her roll her eyes at him.

She was quickly growing bored "This is a waste of my time, I've seen you're reaction, which was priceless by the way, I'll be going now." She scoffed, sauntering off before Weasley could make his own remark.

Kastalia sat back down next to Charley, who was speaking with Blaise. "He looks fuming." Charley chuckled looking over at Draco, who was now once again ranting to Crabbe and Goyle. "Oh no, what does he want?" Charley huffed looking to her left.

Niko Vueles, Charley's brother, strutted over and took a seat next to his sister. His incredibly untidy, chestnut hair falling down onto his pale face which bore a furious expression "What's this about Potter being seeker? Addie just told me, this is bullshit." He growled, ignoring the existence of Kastalia and Blaise "We've been told to go easy on him. I couldn't give a shit if he's a first year I'm not losing to Gryffindor."

"It'll be fine, Eko." Charley attempted to reassure her brother "I've seen you and Adrian play before, you'd go easy and still kick his arse." 

Kastalia leaned into Charley's ear "He's very competitive." she whispered. She'd been observant of the interaction. Charley smirked "It runs in the family."

"Why are your weird fucking friends staring at me?" Niko hissed with an annoyed tone, glancing at Kastalia and Blaise, who'd also been watching the conversation.

She despised him, completely and utterly despised him. How could his sister be so nice and he be so completely insufferable?

"Oh my!" She gasped in a sarcastic tone "Is that a green hair I see?" She pointed towards him, referencing to their first encounter where he didn't appear to be to happy.

Niko's eyes narrowed on the raven haired witch "Shove off, stuck up princess." He hissed once more, his lightly freckled cheeks now a slight shade of pink.

"Oh get lost Niko, go back to licking up Adrian's arse and leave me and my friends alone." Charley snapped at her brother, earning a "Piss off, Charley." before he sulked over to the other end of the Slytherin table where a group of third years, including Adrian Pucey, sat.

"Ignore him, he's an arse." Charley groaned, flicking her curls out of her face and giving Kastalia and Blaise an apologetic look.


	6. First Year: Halloween Tricks

𝐈𝐓 𝐇𝐀𝐃 𝐁𝐄𝐄𝐍 𝐀𝐑𝐎𝐔𝐍𝐃 𝐀 𝐌𝐎𝐍𝐓𝐇 𝐀𝐍𝐃 𝐀 half since the whole 'Midnight Duel' and Kastalia had managed to keep up a good reputation for herself. Top of her classes in almost every subject (apart from Hermione Granger, to whom she loathed) and she hadn't made too many enemies.

The last 6 weeks or so hadn't been very eventful besides usual lessons and the few times Draco had dragged her to spy on Harry Potter's quidditch training. As much as she protested, she did want to see what he was like and if Slytherin (her house's quidditch team) had any competition this year - they did.

However, she did have her 12th birthday just a few days before on the 28th of October. Her mother, Kassandra, expressed in a letter how she wished Kastalia could've came home for her birthday but school had to come first - she tried not to be too upset by it. Her father, Damian, on the other hand hadn't sent so much as a letter, he merely signed his name next to Kassandra's on the gift tags.

Kastalia and Charley had grew much closer in their short time at Hogwarts. The girl's brother on the other hand... well let's just say he wasn't exactly a joy to be around. Though, that could just be because he insisted on bugging Kastalia any chance he got. She wondered how he was so popular yet so completely annoying.

Their dorm mate, Emma, was a close friend. She was fun to be around and Kastalia and Charley got along well with her. Though, Emma seemed to be closer to the likes of Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. This didn't stop them from being good friends however, the Slytherin first years all seemed to get along with each other just fine.

Blaise was still always there for Kastalia and was always checking up on her. They'd both grown slightly apart in there short two months at Hogwarts. Blaise was good friends with Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass, whereas Kastalia was good friends with Charley and Draco (and though she didn't care to admit it she didn't mind Crabbe and Goyle). This wasn't a bad thing though, they'd been best friends their whole lives and that wasn't going to change - they didn't have to be around each other 24/7.

As for Draco, he'd had his hands full. He insisted on terrorising Potter and his blood-traitor friend, Weasley, any chance he got. Also, his non-stop complaining about how he most certainly was a better flyer than Harry and that he would do a much better job as a seeker was becoming insufferable. Kastalia had to restrain herself from sewing his mouth shut herself. As much as Draco was certainly a...character, Kastalia enjoyed his company. He was truly, deep down, a good friend - though sometimes he had a hard time showing it.

It was now the morning of Halloween and Kastalia opened her eyes to a green hued light pouring through the windows of her dorm room and a faint smell of baking pumpkin coming from above. She was surprised she could even smell anything with her common room being so deep in the dungeons.

Kastalia lay for a couple minutes, staring up at the wooden 'ceiling' of her four poster bed, basking in the tranquillity of the room. Charley and Emma seemed to be up already, which was strange because it was only around 6:45am. Every few minutes, one side of the room would darken ever so slightly as one of the many creatures inhabiting the depths of The Black Lake swam past. Maybe a giant squid or even a band of merpeople if she was lucky. A lot of people would probably be terrified of what lay in the Black Lake but Kastalia, and many other Slytherins found it somewhat calming when they swam past.

When it struck 7:00am, she finally decided to get herself up and get dressed for the day - her uniform was already set out on top of the black leather trunk at the end of her bed and her robe and tie were hanging off one of the four posters. Her mother's, well, Merlin's amulet was still dangling safely around her neck, the large emerald sat just above her chest, it's captivating glow usually catching the eye of anyone she passed - she never took it off, just like her mother insisted. Somehow it made her feel safe, like her mother was always there even if she was so far away at the moment.

Once she was dressed, her silver and green tie secure, her robe on and straightened out and her raven hair brushed to naturally flow down her back, she quickly gathered her Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions textbooks. She shoved them in her bag along with her quills, parchment and ink, then headed quickly for the crowded common room.

Charley was speaking with Emma, Blaise, Theo and Daphne on the leather couches by the roaring green fire. As Kastalia entered the main common room, Charley's head whipped round and she rushed over to the still incredibly tired witch. "Kass it's Halloween!" her bright blue eyes were wide with excitement and Kastalia was taken aback by her energy so early in the morning "Yeah I guess it is." she smiled at the girl's enthusiasm, but deep down her heart sunk a little.

This was one of the only days she really got to spend time with her mother. It may sound strange but it was true - her mother was always working on her new book she was writing. A Guide to Britain's Rarest Concoctions - Kassandra Clarrissa Devereaux.

She'd been writing it for almost two years now, never putting her quill and parchment down.

Halloween wasn't something she'd been looking forward to this year. Her father hated the concept, he thought it was idiotic and unnecessary. Something for pathetic muggles to obsess over. However when he left for work every Halloween morning her mother, Kassandra, would send their house elf, Honey, to gather large pumpkins from the greenhouses at the back of the vast garden of Devereaux Manor. They'd spend the day carving pumpkins and pigging out on copious amounts of sweets. Then, once Damian came home from work, Kassandra would have everything back to how it was, as if nothing of the sort had happened. Kastalia missed her mother greatly.

"Kass? Are you okay?" Kastalia was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Charley's concerned voice. She blinked a couple times, bringing herself back to reality and looking at her concerned group of friends. "Oh, yes of course, I'm fine. Just missing my mother slightly is all." she replied, shaking her head and brushing down her robes to distract herself.

"Oh." Charley's voice softened, a look of empathy across her lightly freckled face as she pushed her large, round, silver rimmed glasses further up the bridge of her nose. "Come on, I'm sure some breakfast will have you feeling better." she smiled, linking her left arm with Kastalia's right and leading them out of the common room.

***

Breakfast was rather uneventful, though Kastalia felt considerably better afterwards. Charley had made a noticeable effort to lighten her mood and for that she was grateful - she was glad to have a friend like Charley.

Their first lesson of the day was charms - which would be with the Gryffindors. A lot of their lessons happened to be with the house bearing maroon red, with certainly did not sit well with the Slytherins.

"Settle down everyone! Don't sit just yet I'm pairing you up today." Professor Flitwick announced as the Slytherin and Gryffindor first-years entered his classroom rather loudly. His short stature was elevated on a large stack of old books, all varying in length and thickness and all looking incredibly battered. Kastalia scrunched her nose in disgust at Flitwick's shoes scuffing up the leather cover of the top book. "Mr Thomas!" He gestured toward a Gryffindor boy with incredibly short hair "You'll work with Miss Parkinson. Both of you take a seat."

A menacing groan came from the back of the crowd of students as an infuriated Pansy Parkinson shoved her way through and stormed over to where Dean Thomas had stationed himself "Filthy half-blood" the furious girl sneered before taking her seat in the left front row.

Harry Potter and a boy by the name of Seamus Finnagan were paired, along with Daphne and Millicent and Blaise was paired with Lavender Brown, which did not sit well with him. "Mr Zabini would you stop making such a fuss and take a seat next to Miss Brown." Flitwick sighed at Blaise's expressions as he sat next to the much too cheerful Gryffindor.

Kastalia was trying not to laugh at her friend across the room as Charley leaned towards her whispering "I swear to Merlin if I get put with a bloody Gryffind-"

"Miss Vueles, you'll be with Mr Longbottom."

Charley's deep blue eyes grew wide and her eyebrows twisted into an angry expression "You have got to be be bloody kidding me." She hissed, causing Kastalia to giggle at her fury. "This is not funny, Kass." She growled through gritted teeth as she walked away to take her seat. Kastalia watched intently as Charley barged through, Neville scurrying along behind her, visibly terrified of her. It was a miracle her glasses didnt fly off at the pace she was going.

Professor Flitwick sighed at the pair, before turning back to the students that were left "Right, next we'll have...ah! Miss Devereaux you can work with Mr Malfoy!" He announced warily, before pointing to the spaces beside Charley and Neville for them to sit. Kastlia breathed a sigh of relief as she and Draco went and took a seat next to Charley. Flitwick looked extremely relieved when the pair didn't have a fit like most of the class.

Once everyone was paired up and sat down, Professor Flitwick announced that they'd be practicing the 'Wingardium Leviosa' charm. Still stood on his mountain of dusty old books, he demonstrated the wand movements and spell pronunciation, having his students copy his technique. Kastalia seemed to be doing quite well, earning an approving nod from her teacher.

When it got to practicing the charm for themselves, Kastalia had it perfected almost automatically. She held her wand pointing at the pure white feather floating in the air above. "Exactly how are you doing that?" Draco asked almost venomously - he'd been struggling to get it right.

Kastalia sighed, lowering the feather and turning to him, placing her hand on his and guiding his movements. "Okay, swish and flick." she continued guiding him, practicing his wand movement. "Now you try."

"Right, erm-" Draco positioned his wand "Swish and flick." he repeated for guidance - his wand movement was perfect. Kastalia clapped her hands together, struggling to contain her pride for her friend. "Yes! Yes Draco that was perfect!" she grinned, pulling him into an unexpected hug, taking him by surprise, however that didn't stop him from displaying his usual arrogant smirk now that he'd got it right. "Okay now try doing the charm."

Draco pointed his wand to the feather in front of them both, clearing his throat "Wingardium Leviosa!" the feather began to float gradually higher and higher and Kastalia could've sworn she saw Draco's smirk turn into a genuine smile for a split-second. She clapped her hands together once more "Yes, yes, yes! You've done it!" Kastalia grinned once more, earning a matching one from Draco. "I told you, you just need practice."

"You know Devereaux, your mood swings are starting to confuse me." Draco chuckled as he lowered the feather onto the table in front "One minute you're insulting me and the next you're screaming because I know how to cast a charm."

"Don't flatter yourself, it'll boost your ego even more." She scoffed, rolling her eyes before turning to see how Charley was doing. "Hey, how are you getting on-"

"Longbottom is bloody useless!" Charley hissed, her usually kind eyes filled with fury "Look at him! He's not even holding his stupid wand right for a start." She snapped, snatching her feather away and placing it in front of her. "This is the last time I'm showing you this, Longbottom. Okay?"

"O-okay I-I'm sorry." The dark haired Gryffindor was visibly petrified of Charley, which Draco seemed to find utterly hilarious - fits of menacing laughter came from beside Kastalia "Oh Merlin, I never would've thought I'd agree with Vueles." he exclaimed almost mockingly, earning a viscous glare from Charley.

Charley began the charm again, carrying it out perfectly, before bringing the feather back down. "Right. See? Now you do it." Her tone was filled with irritation as she shoved the feather towards him. Kastalia longed to figure out what had got her usually cheerful friend in such a bad mood.

"Must you be so mean, Charley?" The high-pitched voice of Hermione Granger came from behind them. Charley's head snapped round, her long curls hitting Neville in the face "Oh get lost Granger. Bloody know-it-all."

***

After their last period, which was Potions with a not so joyful Professor Snape, and after putting away their lesson supplies back to their dorm rooms, Kastalia, Charley, Draco, Blaise and Emma began their journey from the depths of the dungeons up to the Great Hall for their first annual Halloween Feast.

The lively corridors of Hogwarts were decorated for the occasion, with many brightly lit Jack-O-Lanterns scattered along against the walls and some even floating above them. A strong aroma of baking pumpkin spread its way across the castle and Kastalia felt ever so excited to get to The Great Hall.

Hundreds if not thousands of live bats filled the enchanted star-lit ceiling of The Great Hall, flying about in all different directions and speeds. Kastalia and her friends watched in amazement. More large Jack-O-lanterns were scattered along the edges of the hall and array of shining gold empty plates and goblets filled the four long tables.

They made their way to the Slytherin table, Kastalia taking a seat in between Charley and Draco, while Blaise and Emma sat opposite next to where Crabbe and Goyle already were.

The usual forest green table liner was now replaced with a deep black liner with rich purple accents, in honour of the special occasion of course.

Kastalia took a moment to take in her surroundings "Wow, I've never seen anything like it." she breathed in awe "I never knew Halloween was such a big deal to people."

Charley looked towards her as if she was insane "Are you serious? Halloween is the best! Niko and I celebrated it every year together before he started school."

"Well, father believed it to be idiotic." Kastalia sighed, fiddling with the amulet that dangled from her neck "Though mother would always make it special when he went off to deal with something at the ministry."

"I've heard it's a really big deal with muggles." Emma contributed, earning a look of disgust from Draco and Blaise, both who seemed to hate the topic of non-magic folk. "Apparently they like, dress up and stuff. Different creatures like vampires and werewolves."

Charley flinched at the word 'werewolves', but didn't say anything - Kastalia gave her an 'is everything okay?' look, to which Charley shook her head to dismiss the subject. Something had been up with Charley all day and Kastalia didn't know wether it'd be right to bring it up, though she was concerned.

"Who would want to imitate a werewolf?" Draco hissed from beside Kastalia "Muggles are strange aren't they? I've even heard they don't have quidditch."

Kastalia scoffed and rolled her eyes, honestly this boy lacked so much common sense "Well of course they wouldn't, quidditch is a magical sport."

Draco shook his head, his eyebrows knotting together in confusion "Well then what do they play then? What do they play if they don't have quidditch?" Kastalia groaned in frustration, burying her face in her hands "Well how are any of us supposed to know? If your so invested take Muggle Studies in third year."

"I'd rather not waste my time learning about such things. Muggles are a waste of space." He exclaimed with upmost arrogance, earning eye rolls from Kastalia, Charley, Emma and Blaise. Just before any of them could make a remark to wind him up, an array of different foods and condiments began filling the table.

Pumpkin juice filled each student's goblet, about 10 different types of potato filled the bowls along the table, different pies, sandwiches, meats and vegetables all filled the gold kitchen-wear and the Slytherins didn't hesitate to start filling their own plates.

Just as Kastalia was helping herself to a spoonful of garden peas, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell, came sprinting into the hall - flustered and erratically breathing. With his purple turban struggling to stay put and a look of sheer terror on his face, he sprinted up to the teacher's table with all eyes on him as he slumped against it and gasped breathlessly "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know." and with that he sank to the hard stone floor in a dead faint.

Kastalia gasped and Draco began screaming along with the rest of the students in the hall, his aura of arrogance totally faded. Kastalia and her group of friends were all now in utter panic. Loud words of horror filled the hall as each table was in an uproar, it took several purple firecrackers from the end of Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects!" He bellowed from the front, looking calm but his tone saying otherwise "lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

"He's not serious? Our common room is in the bloody dungeons!" Kastalia's eyes were wide and her voice was laced with panic, even more so when she noticed Charley had gone off.

"Ley! Where are you going?" Charley was headed away from them, she turned at the sound of Kastalia's voice and her usually cheerful face was horror-stricken "I have to get Niko." Why does she have to get Niko? Isn't he here with everyone else?

But before she could question it, her friend had disappeared. She would've gone with her if it wasn't for the intimidating Slytherin prefects that were giving them orders to follow them to the common room. "Get a move on, bloody hell!" the female of the two hissed as they ushered them out of the hall.

Kastalia and her friends began to follow the rest of their house, wondering wether they'd be eaten alive or not. "This is absurd. My parents will be hearing about this." She hissed angrily as they turned a corner, gripping onto Blaise's arm for security. He sniggered, looking down at the concerned witch "You've really turned into a female Malfoy. We can't be friends."

"Say that again, Zabini." Draco sneered from beside them, earning an amused smirk from Blaise. Kastalia rolled her eyes at the pair "Not the time! We're about to become the bloody troll's Halloween feast in a minute." she hissed, attempting to hide the panic in her voice and consequently failing.

"If we're still alive my father will be hearing about this." Draco snapped, trying to seem unfazed by the whole situation, though Kastalia saw right through it - he was terrified.

They eventually reached the Slytherin common room in the depths of Hogwarts' dungeons, and to their surprise they hadn't been attacked by a huge troll. Both prefects ushered the Slytherins into the common room, each dispersing into their own groups as soon as they entered.

A group of sixth years went over to a circle of armchairs and the third year girls in front of Kastalia went off over to the bookshelf in the far corner.

Once the crowd had spread out, Kastalia caught sight of Charley sitting on one of the leather couches by the fire with her older brother, Niko. "Ley!" Kastalia shouted as she quickly made her way over, taking her friend's attention away from something on her brother's face "Where in Merlin's name did you go? I was so worried." she rushed, worried for what could've happened to her friend.

"It's fine, I'm fine. I needed to get Niko." she answered reassuringly, but the look on her face told Kastalia she wasn't telling the full story. Charley seemed to be able to sense that she wasn't convinced by it at all "He was- well-"

"I was doing homework in the library." Niko interrupted, glancing at his stuttering sister before turning to the raven haired witch before him "not that it has anything to do with you anyway." he snapped viscously, looking away from her.

Kastalia glared at him and as she did, she noticed a fresh scar etched across his pale face. His eyes were sunken, hair even messier than usual - he looked completely worn out, as if he hadn't slept in months "What the hell happened to you?" she blurted without even thinking - Charley's eyes went wide but Niko didn't seem fazed.

"Well- he-"

"I just tripped. Hit my face. Will you go away now?" He growled, his emotion changing so suddenly it was almost inhuman, but Kastalia didn't seem to notice. She continued to provoke him "You tripped?" she smirked, finding the situation completely hilarious "how does one trip and receive a huge scar right across their face like that?"

"Again, it has nothing to do with you." he snapped, getting up from his seat and storming away, leaving his sister looking extremely concerned and Kastalia even more confused.

"Okay, why is everyone acting so strange?" she folded her arms and slumped into the sofa next to Charley, who was frantically checking over her shoulder to see if Niko was doing okay. "You've been really off all day Ley, what's been going on?"

Charley turned her head to Kastalia, she seemed a little calmer but was still extremely tense "I was just worried for Niko, you know. He's erm- well he can be clumsy, I guess you could say." she stuttered, clearly trying to make up an excuse, though now Kastalia realised she was being a little pushy.

"You don't want to talk about it?" Kastalia's face softened and she placed a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile "I'm sorry for pushing. It's just you're my friend and I hate seeing you so upset."

She really was sorry. Friends were something of a foreign concept to Kastalia until just short of three months ago and sometimes she felt as though she was too clingy. She truly cared for Charley and seeing her so panicky made her feel protective.

"No, no, Kass don't worry about it." Charley shrugged off the topic, reassuring Kastalia that things would be okay. "Come on, let's get some food." she changed the subject, getting up and out stretching her hand for Kastalia to take.

Dumbledore had had the house elves in the kitchen send the feast into the four common rooms. The armchairs and study tables dotted around the Slytherin common room had all been pushed up against the walls to make room for a long stretching table, much like the ones in the great hall. Different variations of foods, drinks and condiments were situated along the middle and each space was set out with the usual plate, goblet and essential cutlery.

Kastalia took a seat in between Charley and Draco once again and Crabbe and Goyle sat themselves next to Draco. Much to Kastalia's silent inner protest, Niko and his best friend Adrian Pucey sat opposite her and Charley. Just her luck.

Once everyone had ate, the table cleared and bowls of different sweets and chocolates began to appear just where the food had been. Charley went straight for the chocolate frogs, also handing one to Draco and Kastalia. "Oh for Merlin's sake I've got Dumbledore, again." Charley huffed as she pushed the card to one side, eating the frog instead "Show me what you got."

Kastalia looked down at the box "Oh I got the Chudley Canons seeker!" she grinned showing her friend the card, Charley gasped, holding onto her glasses so they didn't fall off "No way! I've been needing him for months, that's a rare one."

"You can have it if you like-" Kastalia went to hand her the card, but it was snatched out of her hand by Niko, who had a huge arrogant smirk plastered across his face "I'll have that."

"Your mood swings are really starting to get on my last nerve." Kastalia hissed across from him, making sure to give him an unsettling glare as he laughed mockingly.

Niko grinned at her fury, he found it utterly hilarious "Oh don't get your knickers in a twist, Princess." he sniggered, nudging Adrian who was giggling too.

"You're such an arse, Niko." Charley scoffed, rolling her eyes and picking up some jelly beans from the bowl in front of her.

Draco was scowling at the two older boys the whole time and was about to say something when a large sweet wrapper hit off of Kastalia's forehead "What the hell." She hissed, looking over to see Niko smirking even more, his deep brown hair falling effortlessly onto his amused face "I would've just thrown the whole toffee but I don't think you deserve that with your attitude." he grinned, clearly proud of himself that he knew what buttons to press.

Around fifteen minutes passed of Niko pestering an irritated Kastalia, Charley and Adrian discussing their chocolate frog card collections and Draco scolding Crabbe and Goyle for devouring most of the sweets.

Charley, Emma and Kastalia were making their way to their dorm, walking through the icy girl's corridor, when suddenly a single candle blew out, followed by a distant thud. "What was that?" Kastalia flinched, latching onto Charley's arm, who looked equally spooked. Emma looked behind them to see nothing was there, just a long stretching line of doors "Probably just the draft." she said nonchalantly, brushing off the subject.

Charley glanced at Kastalia, giving her a look as if to say she wasn't too convinced, to which she returned.

They took a couple more steps only for another candle to blow out and another, much closer thud following it. Charley flinched, her glasses falling slightly lower on the bridge of her nose as she grabbed the sleeve of Kastalia's robes for security "Okay that's not just a bloody draft." she protested, looking in each direction. Kastalia nodded, her bright green eyes were wide and glancing between her two friends "Can we just go to the dorm?" she rushed, linking her arm with Charley's just to be safe and ignoring Emma's scoffs.

With a corridor even dimmer than usual, they quickly began speeding to their dorm, trying to avoid another unexpected scare. Everything seemed fine, when suddenly every candle had blew itself out, plunging them in a pitch black darkness. The three girls let out deafening screams as Kastalia frantically felt up the wall to find a door knob, turning the first one she found and dragging her and her friends quickly inside the unknown room.

They ran in, Charley quickly slamming the door behind them and the three girls realised that they'd luckily stumbled into their own room. "Oh thank Merlin!" Kastalia breathed a sigh of relief as she collapsed onto her own bed, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. Charley and Emma did the same, though Emma tried to act as if she wasn't bothered "You guys are such babies, it was just a draft." she scoffed, rolling her eyes and trying to mask her own fear.

Kastalia rolled her own eyes in reply "Oh please you were screaming just as much as-"

Every candle that lit the dorm suddenly blew out and the girls once again let out deafening screams, all three of them jumping into the middle bed and clinging onto each other for dear life. The trio were now silent, the only sounds that could be heard was their erratic breathing.

The faint sound of the door slowly creaking open could be heard from the opposite side of the room and Kastalia let out a fearful gasp "What is that?" she whispered, trying to stay quiet but failing miserably.

Kastalia gripped her wand and muttered a simple incantation 'lumos!' lighting up the dark room slightly, to reveal a large mahogany door slightly creaked open and an otherwise empty dorm.

Emma sighed, releasing herself from Kastalia and Charley's grip "It was probably just Charley's cat-"

With a sudden flash, the room lit up once again and hundreds of empty sweet wrappers launched into the girls' faces. "Happy Halloween!" A proud looking Niko stood before them, his hands on his sides, laughing menacingly at his achievements.

"I swear to Merlin, you are getting on my last nerve!" Kastalia growled, launching for him and ending up punching him right across his toned face, his arrogant smirk faltering ever so slightly.

Charley also stormed over, booting him in the leg causing him to wince "I bloody hate you sometimes!" she hissed at her brother, who still found the whole situation terribly amusing.

After taking a few more hits, and a couple of pillows off the head from Emma, he tried to run out, only to be blocked by Adrian Pucey in the doorway. "Are we beating up Niko? Can I join?" He grinned, earning an unsettling glare from Niko.

"Please, be my guest." Kastalia growled, earning a chuckle from Adrian and an overly exaggerated scoff from Niko "Fuck off Addie, I swear." He hissed, his deep hazel eyes narrowing.

"Tell you what I really miss," Adrian smirked, glancing at the girls then back at Niko "Your beautiful green locks."

Kastalia grinned, thinking back to their first encounter a couple months ago, when his hair colour caused quite the morning uproar "I couldn't agree more, Pucey."

"I swear to Merlin I will kill all of you if you even try." Niko growled at the group, giving evil glares to each of them, who were all incredibly amused.

Charley and Emma grabbed Niko's robes, pinning him down as Kastalia and Adrian stood side by side, pointing their wands at his chestnut brown hair "Don't you dare-"

The pair grinned as they began their wand movements "Colovaria!" and with that the group burst into fits of laughter, as a furious Niko Vueles stormed out of the room with bright, neon green hair.


	7. First Year: Pureblood Festivities

𝐓𝐈𝐌𝐄 𝐀𝐓 𝐇𝐎𝐆𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐓𝐒 𝐒𝐄𝐄𝐌𝐄𝐃 𝐓𝐎 𝐁𝐄 passing by extremely fast, Kastalia felt as though she'd only began school a few days ago and now she was packing her trunk to go home for Christmas.

Kastalia's trunk was packed with the various necessities that she'd have to take home over the holidays and was now sat at the bottom of her bed whilst she helped Charley pack her things.

"You know those Christmas gala things?" Charley asked as she folded up her robes, piling them neatly into her trunk "The ones all the important families go too. Like, the people high up in the Ministry and stuff."

Kastalia clicked on, remembering a couple years back when her family had been asked to host it at Devereaux Manor "Yes, I think so. I'm sure my Mother and Father hosted it a couple years ago." she replied nonchalantly as she organised Charley's various chocolate frogs into a little bag.

Her friend's chocolate frog addiction had not died down over the months, in fact it probably got worse.

Every year around Christmas time, The Minister for Magic would throw a 'Christmas Gala' for well respected, pureblooded families who were high up in his ranks. Each year a different family would host - The Devereaux's hosted it in 1989, when Kastalia was around 10 years old. Last year, it was the Flint's and Kastalia wasn't sure who was hosting this year, but she had a hunch that her parents would make her attend. They never did usually, but now she was getting older they'd most likely want to take her along, mostly to brag to their counterparts.

It wasn't unusual for pureblooded families to attend such galas - it was a way to show your superiority to the rest of the wizarding world, a way to show your high status. The Malfoy's usually hosted one every summer and Lucius Malfoy would practically beg the Devereaux's to attend - the more famous your guests, the more respected you become.

Kastalia always found this quite strange, but considering her Mother and Father deemed them important she chose to not question it. It was best to never question her parents.

"Yeah, well, my father's making me go to this years." Charley sighed as she shut her trunk, closing the shiny silver clasps "The Parkinson's are hosting it this time I think."

"Pansy's family?"

Charley nodded as she heaved her trunk, placing it at the bottom of her bed just like Kastalia and Emma had done before. The two girls flopped onto Charley's bed, glad to be finally finished packing "I'll be there too most likely." Kastalia added with a bored expression "Mother said so - I guess I'm 'old enough' now."

"Niko said they're really boring."

"I imagine so. Bunch of old, stuck-up Ministry workers bragging about each other and their children. It's not a gala it's a show and tell."

The two girls sighed, dreading the long, boring brag-fest that awaited them "We'll make it somewhat tolerable." Kastalia smirked, followed by Charley "I don't know how but there's no way I'm staying with my parents all night. Not speaking, standing there like I'm some sort of heirloom"

"Yeah. It's weird- that's exactly how Niko describes all the events Father drags him to."

***

It was now around midday and Kastalia was making her way onto the courtyard, along with Pansy Parkinson. The two had grown a little closer over the last few weeks after being partnered up on a Potions assignment. Kastalia really admired Pansy, it was strange - to her anyway. She'd never quite looked at a friend the way she looked at Pansy.

"So, I was thinking. We could go down later and add a few more rat's tails, and give it another stir just to be safe." Pansy explained from beside Kastalia as they stepped outside, the icy temperatures nipping their skin slightly as they adjusted to the new climate.

Kastalia nodded as they sat down on a free bench under the shelters, away from the heavy snow that continued to fall. "Yeah, good idea. It should be alright to be left over Christmas, right?" she replied, trying to avoid eye contact. She had no idea what it was about Pansy that made her so nervous. In her defence, Pansy was quite an intimidating person - but so were a lot of her classmates. It never usually fazed her.

"Yeah it should fine." Pansy brushed it off, flicking her dark hair back "We can always get Daph to check on it, Mrs. Greengrass is making her stay here over Christmas while her and Mr Greengrass go to Belgium."

"What and they're not taking her with them?"

"I guess not."

The two girls continued conversing over their Christmas plans, Pansy confirming that her family was in fact hosting this years gala and Kastalia telling her about her Aunt Arabella coming to visit from France.

Just as Kastalia was explaining what Arabella did for a living, a huge snowball came flying through the stone archways of the shelter, hitting her clean on the shoulder. "What in the name of Merlin!" she shrieked, brushing off the freezing snow and turning around to see a smug looking Draco, smirking alongside Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise.

"Don't get too angry, Devereaux." Draco sniggered, earning laughter from his followers and a concerned look from Blaise - Blaise knew Kastalia had a short temper "Wouldn't want to ruin that oh so pristine reputation now would we?"

"You have some bloody nerve, Malfoy." Kastalia hissed, getting up from the bench and quickly rolling up a large snowball, launching it right at Draco's pale face. He stumbled back slightly, his cheeks turning a shade of pink "Have that you idiot."

What started as a couple of throws, turned into a full on snowball fight between the Slytherin first years in the middle of the courtyard. Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle were joined by Theodore Nott, whereas Kastalia and Pansy were joined by Charley, Daphne, Emma, Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davis. Girls vs Boys.

Masses of snowballs flew in various directions and shrieks and laughter filled the courtyard. Kastalia mostly aimed her's at Draco, wanting to get rid of his arrogant smirk.

However, plans changed when one of Blaise's snowballs hit her straight in the face, smudging her mascara ever so slightly. His laughter could be heard all across the courtyard, even the girls let out a few giggles - Kastalia glared at them. "Oh you're in for it, Zabini." she growled, quickly rolling up the biggest snowball she could and launching it right at him, just hitting his jaw.

"Guess we know how to rile you up, Kass." Blaise winked, laughing quite annoyingly at his achievments. Theo looked around at the other Slytherin boys, grabbing their attention "Ready boys?"

And with that, five snowballs were launched straight at Kastalia, almost knocking her to the floor "I swear to Merlin!" she shrieked as she brushed the lily white snow from her dark hair. "I am going to murder you all." The boys burst into fits of laughter as she became even more enraged.

"Awh, now I just feel replaced." The 'fight' between the dozen first-year Slytherins had been interrupted by Niko Vueles, a huge smirk plastered across his face as he strolled by, hands in his coat pockets "It was kind of fun being your main target." he sniggered, earning laughter from his friends beside him - Adrian Pucey, Cassius Warrington and Terrence Higgs.

"I never said you weren't." Kastalia narrowed her bright eyes onto him as his smirk grew.

Charley sighed from beside her "For Merlin's sake Niko will you piss off for one day?"

Adrian seemed to find Charley's irritation amusing as he watched her, grinning as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't think I will." Niko replied nonchalantly, his deep brown hair messing up even more as the wind blew in his direction. "Quite hurt that you didn't invite us to join." he mocked, and before Kastalia could even react he'd rolled up a huge snowball.

"Don't even dar-" but before she could finish her sentence, he'd thrown it in her direction, hitting her clean in the face and causing her to stumble back into the snow.

Roars of laughter came from Niko and Adrian, alongside their two friends and even the first-year boys. Kastalia glared at them all with complete fury as she stumbled back up on her feet, also making sure to cast a glare to the girls to warn them off joining in on the mockery "Why must you insist on being such an insufferable arsehole?!" she growled, complete anger coursing through her veins as she stared him down.

"Because I just love irritating you." he drawled in his thick southern accent, his voice dripping with sarcasm. The girls were all watching him, in some sort of trance - even Kastalia had to admit he was quite the catch with the girls at Hogwarts. Though she couldn't see why, he was completely rude. "It brings me joy." he continued, his smirk growing each second.

"Has anyone ever told you how annoying you are?" she hissed with complete hatred as she began rolling up the biggest snowball she could, launching it straight off his chest.

This didn't seem to effect him whatsoever, "You have." He smirked, brushing off the snow as if he didn't have a care in the world "Many times actually."

"Well I wonder why." Charley scoffed, sarcasm seeping from her words "Niko will you all just get lost."

"As I've said dear little sister," His smirk only grew bigger as he glanced around at the first-years "I don't think we will."

The fight broke out once again, no longer girls vs boys, but first-years vs third-years. Cassius and Terrence roared with laughter as they terrorised the younger boys. Adrian seemed to be mostly targeting the girls and as for Niko, well it came to no surprise that his main target was Kastalia.

What started as first-years vs third, turned into Kastalia vs Niko - they both became each other's main targets. They both had such a strong sense of loathing for each other, both making it their life's mission to annoy the other. 

***

It was now the next day and Kastalia had arrived at Devereaux Manor late the night before. She was now curled up on one of the black velvet sofas that sat beside the huge fireplace, reading a book that her Aunt Arabella sent over for her birthday - To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee.

Arabella was the twin sister of Damian and the two were extreme opposites. You see, Damian strongly disliked her. Arabella was disowned by the Devereaux's when she was just twenty four after marrying a muggleborn when she moved back to France. If it wasn't for Kassandra, who insisted on Arabella being involved in Kastalia's life, Damian would've most likely cut off his twin.

"Kassy!" The loud calls of her father could be heard throughout the house - and the house was huge "Kastalia!" he boomed yet again as he burst through the living room door, his leather shoes tapping against the marble floors.

Kastalia quite reluctantly looked up from her book, her bright green eyes meeting the icy grey ones of her father. He was dressed incredibly formally in silk black robes and a grey tie, his dirty blonde hair gelled back and a stern look on his face. His eyes darted to the book in her hand "What have I told you about having those filthy muggle books in my house?" he growled, snatching the book from her hands.

He gripped the book, looking over it with disgust before angrily throwing it in the fire, watching it engulf in the flames.

"Father please!" Kastalia shouted as she stood up, a lot louder than she intended, tears started to well up in her eyes. Her books were her most prized possessions - especially the ones gifted by Arabella. "Please Father they don't do any harm! It's just a book." She pleaded, clutching onto the amulet dangling from her neck.

Before her father could give her a scolding, the click of Kassandra's heels caused them both to turn around "Damian! What in Merlin's name was the point in that?" she hissed, coming to her child's side and pulling her into a side hug.

She was also elegantly dressed in a long maroon gown with a solid gold collar and delicate lace sleeves. Her long raven hair was half pinned back, revealing the expensive gold earrings that hung from her ears. Though the whole attire was mismatched by the look on her face as she stared down her husband.

"I am sick of our child disrespecting me constantly." Damian spat, glancing between his wife and his daughter "Her attitude has just gotten disgusting."

"Attitude?" Kassandra cackled "Damian she was reading a book for heaven's sake! What harm is she doing?"

"I will not have her tarnish our name! Not after I've worked so hard build it."

"Please you've barely had to lift a finger! If anything you have my family to thank for. You'd be nothing here in England without my family's name and you know it."

"Mother, father please-"

"Kastalia Valentina Devereaux!" Damian roared, causing her to wince at the volume of his voice "Arretê d'être une telle déception! Monter et s'habiller! We're leaving for the Parkinson's soon."

"Y-yes father." she stuttered as she hung her head low, leaving her mother's grip and making her way out of the living room into the foyer. Her hands shook as she gripped the banister of the staircase and made her way upstairs, up to the east wing where her room was situated.

As she walked into her room she was met with a long, deep black formal gown hanging from one of the four posters of her bed. The dress was sleeveless and possessed a solid silver collar, much like the gold one on her mother's.

Kastalia quickly changed into it, following her father's orders, not wanting to cause his temper to get worse.

The dress fell right down below her ankles, hugging her torso and ever so slightly flowing past her waist.

Her mother had laid out different pieces of jewellery and a pair of black velvet heels on her bed.

Kastalia had many ear piercings, a few at the top of her ear where her cartilage was and three along her earlobe. Though, when it came to formal events she was made to wear discreet jewellery in her piercings. Kassandra had left a pair of silver diamond earrings for her to wear, and earlier instructed her to wear her bracelet she'd received from Mrs Zabini before leaving for Hogwarts.

And of course, she kept her amulet clasped safely around her neck - she'd never taken it off since September and she never planned to.

Once she was dressed and had brushed through her hair, letting the dark strands flow down her back like they usually did, she applied a little more mascara before making her way downstairs once again.

"Oh Kassy dear!" Kassandra beamed as Kastalia walked into the living room "You look breathtaking darling." she gushed, bringing her daughter into a quick embrace.

"Don't even think about acting up this evening." Damian hissed as he came closer to his daughter "I want you to get rid of this attitude you've seemed to develop over the last few months."

"Don't start this again Damian." Kassandra growled, gripping Kastalia's shoulder.

"Oh give it a rest Kassand-"

"I'll be good." Kastalia interrupted before another argument ensued, causing them both to cast their eyes down to her "I promise I won't act up."

"That's all I wanted to hear." Her father replied, all emotion leaving his face as he grabbed a marble box from the mantlepiece "Right, Kassy, you go first." he opened the box, gesturing it towards her.

Kastalia took a handful of floo powder and stepped into the now unlit fireplace, clearing her throat "Parkinson House."

***

Many guests had already arrived when the Devereaux's showed up. A fairly young woman who'd introduced herself to Kastalia as Elladine Parkinson led them into what she assumed to be the dining hall.

It was packed with people around her parents age, all dressed elegantly and chattering away with eachother as a classical orchestra played in the background.

Waiters in strict formal suits and bow ties made their rounds with trays of food and drinks, all looking as if they were forcing smiles like their lives depended on it.

"I'm just going to go over and chat with Narcissa and Elladine, okay dear?" Kassandra drawled as she turned to Damian, who gave her a stern nod "Very well, I'd like to introduce Kastalia to a few people."

Kastalia internally groaned at this. 'Introduce' - more like show off.

Damian gripped his daughter's shoulder "Ah! There's Edward!" he gestured towards a rather wealthy looking man - dressed much like him. Though he had grey hair, and held a long cane of sorts.

"Damian Devereaux." The man beamed as they made their way over "It's been a while hasn't it?" 

"It very well has." Damian grinned, shaking the mans hand as the two started conversing over whatever wealthy pureblood men do - ministry issues probably.

That's when Kastalia noticed Charley standing beside Edward, looking just as bored as she already was. She was wearing a dark blue dress that stopped just above her knees, hugging her figure and matched with black tights. Her hair was still its usual autumn brown, untamed curls.

"How long do you reckon we go before they start bragging about one of us?" She grinned as she noticed Kastalia standing next to Damian "Is that you're dad?" she whispered under her breath, glancing up at Damian then back down to Kastalia.

Kastalia sighed, playing with the amulet around her neck "Unfortunately." She scoffed, causing Charley to giggle.

"Yeah well that's my dad." She whispered as she rolled her eyes, gesturing to Edward "Absolute tosspot."

"I can see why they get along then." Kastalia giggled a little too loudly, followed by Charley, catching the two men's attention.

"My Kastalia, you're growing up fast aren't you?" Edward gave a strange expression as he looked at the two girls, who'd stopped their giggling. "You do remember me don't you?"

"Vaguely." Kastalia forced a smile, holding out her freshly manicured hand "It's nice to see you again Mr Vueles."

The man grinned as he shook Kastalia's hand "I've heard you're good friends with Charley?"

"Oh yes. Charley's one of my best friends, Mr Vueles."

"We share a dorm room, didn't I tell you dad?" Charley added, looking up at her father.

"Is young Niko not with you this evening, Edward?" Damian interrupted, glancing around the room. Kastalia quietly groaned, she hoped he wasn't here.

"Oh yes he's here." Edward rushed, looking slightly off-put, glancing around for his son "Niko! Come over here, don't be rude."

Great.

Niko began sauntering over, hands in the pockets of his long, black blazer coat. His hair was gelled slightly, with a few strands falling from it. "Do you need something?" he sighed, chewing what Kastalia assumed to be gum like he didn't have a care in the world.

"What I need is for you to stop with you're attitude." Edward hissed, gripping his cane tighter. Charley looked visibly uncomfortable yet Niko couldn't be less bothered.

Kastalia couldn't comprehend why but she couldn't take her eyes off Niko - she now understood what the girls at Hogwarts meant when they said he was hot.

He was.

Very.

"What are you looking at?" He sneered at Kastalia, trying to keep his tone down "Make yourself useful and go and get me some cake." he scoffed, rolling his deep hazel eyes.

"O-okay." Kastalia stumbled on her words as she began to turn. What was wrong with her? He had her in some sort of trance. 'Wait what the fuck?' she thought to herself before spinning back around "Get your own bloody cake, Vueles."

"Language, Kastalia!" Damian hissed as he gripped her arm tightly, causing her to wince "I'm sure young Niko was just having a laugh."

"Precisely, Mr Devereaux." Niko smirked before looking up at Damian "Are you having a good night?"

Suck up - Kastalia thought to herself as she glared at Niko with complete hatred.

"Why yes I am so far." Damian relaxed his grip slightly as he began conversing with Niko. Charley and Kastalia caught each other's attention, both rolling their eyes.

The three were speaking about Niko's quidditch skills - Edward didn't hesitate to boast his son's talents on the pitch. Bringing up the fact the Chudley Canons were already interested in him even at just thirteen.

"And my dear Charley will be going for Chaser next year." Edward beamed, glancing between his two children "Will Kastalia be trying out?"

"Absolutely not." Damian snapped, his expression suddenly turning somewhat hostile "My daughter will be focusing on her studies - not wasting her time on something so pathetic."

The Vueles children stood mouth agape and eyes wide - Charley had previously mentioned how much her family valued quidditch. They'd had their first brooms as soon as they could walk. Edward suddenly looked extremely uncomfortable as he tried to think of a reply.

"You can earn a lot of money from quidditch, Mr Devereaux." Niko snapped, suddenly turning defensive - his fists were clenched. Kastalia glanced at Charley, giving her a knowing look.

"Do we look like we need anymore money, boy?" Damian spat, suddenly turning angry "Kastalia will focus on her studies. My daughter wouldn't be caught dead on a broom."

Kastalia winced at her father's tone, she'd hoped he wouldn't start again "Father, even Madam Hooch said I'm a good flyer-"

"No! I won't hear another word on this topic."

"Uhm-" Edward forced a chuckle, awkwardly swaying "We'll be back, Damian- Got to make our rounds-"

As Kastalia walked off with her father, she quickly glanced back to be met with Niko getting what looked to be a scolding from his and Charley's father. Though the two loathed each other, she couldn't help but feel bad for him. She knew what that was like - having you're father ridicule your every move. Even if it had good intentions.

Charley met her eyes, giving her a look of empathy and a shrug, to which Kastalia gave a weak smile.

When she turned her head back around she was met with the kind eyes of her mother. Breathing a sigh of relief she parted from her father and followed Kassandra to speak to Mrs Zabini and Blaise.

"Kastalia!" Mrs Zabini gushed, holding out her arms and pulling Kastalia into her embrace "You're growing up so fast! It's only been three months."

"It's nice to see you again, Mrs Zabini." She smiled, hugging her godmother, who was dressed in the most elegant of a gown. It was a deep crimson, encrusted with rubies across the torso.

"Alright, Kass?" Blaise came from beside his mother, dressed in a black tuxedo.

"Could be better." Kastalia sighed, turning her head slightly to glance over to her father, who seemed to be in deep discussion with Julius Parkinson - Pansy Parkinson's father.

Blaise glanced up at their mothers, who were already in conversation, and then glanced back to Kastalia. "Come with me." he whispered, grabbing her hand and leading her to the corner of the crowded room.

There, huddled in a corner on a couple velvet loveseats, were Draco, Theo, Pansy and Charley. They all seemed to be laughing over something that Theo was holding, though Kastalia couldn't quite make out what it was.

Kastalia wondered how Charley was able to get away from her father so quick.

Blaise dragged her over, plonking himself on one of the seats in between Theo and Pansy. Kastalia took a seat in between Charley and Draco, who seemed to be trying to seat themselves as far away from each other as possible.

Charley seemed visibly relaxed when Kastalia sat down, breathing a sigh of relief "Thank Merlin." She breathed, rolling her eyes slightly.

Kastalia looked at her strangely "What's up?"

"Oh nothing just Malfoy getting on my last nerve." she hissed, leaning over Kastalia to look straight at Draco.

His head snapped to the side, giving Charley a venomous glare "Get a grip, Vueles."

Draco was dressed incredibly formally, deep green, almost black dress robes and a black tie - his hair gelled back just as usual. However, the look on his face ruined the whole aesthetic.

"Looks like you gripped a bit too hard on the hair gel." Charley fired back, gritting her teeth. Draco looked horrified and Kastalia had to restrain herself from laughing at the pairs expressions.

"Will you both give it a rest!" Kastalia snapped, causing the whole group to look up, going silent "Thank you." She smiled, clasping her hands together.

Out of nowhere, Theo burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter, causing confused looks around the group. Kastalia frowned, trying to follow his eye-line to see where he was looking "Theo, what-"

"Look at Marcus Flint!" he roared, gripping his side as he pointed to the far end of the room.

The Flints were stood in conversation with Cornelius Fudge, The Minister of Magic, who happened to be the main host of the annual event. The Flints looked reasonably elegant, except for Marcus.

Marcus was stood beside his mother, wearing what Kastalia thought to be the most hideous dress robes she'd ever seen in her short, twelve year existence. They were a murky brown shade, with duck egg blue ruffles stitched across the collar and sleeve cuffs. It was awful.

"Oh god, it's awful." Charley grimaced at the sight of it. Kastalia nodded in agreement with a look of distaste.

"All of you stop. This all needs to go well, my parents might get bad press." Pansy hissed, looking a little panicked. She wore a long, bright yellow gown that fell straight to her ankles, her hair was curled slightly at the tips. Kastalia thought she was stunning. She felt a strange pull to Pansy that she never felt with her other friends. Maybe she just admired her?

Theo laughed even more, nudging Pansy mockingly and bringing Kastalia away from her thoughts "Chill out Parkinson." He grinned "We're literally huddled in a corner."

Pansy huffed, folding her arms over her chest.

"Embarrassing if you ask me." Blaise scoffed, turning back around to face the rest of the group "Thought the Flints would be able to conjure up something better than that."

"Shut up Zabini." Draco whisper-shouted aggressively, only causing Blaise to grow a taunting smirk "Talk like that and he won't let me be seeker next year."

"What and he happens to have super hearing?" Kastalia drawled sarcastically, smirking at the panic on Draco's face that he was so desperately trying to hide. She found it terribly amusing when he was wound up.

"Shut up, Devereaux." Draco snapped, causing Kastalia's smirk to grow "Don't start with that smirk for Merlin's sake."

"Ladies, gentlemen, take a breath." Theo lowered his hands sarcastically as he tried to diffuse the tension "Charley, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Charley replied quite confidently as she leant back in the seat.

"Tell me..." Theo jokingly tapped his lip with his index finger, as if in deep thought "Ooh! Tell me your thoughts on werewolves!"

"What-" Charley's eyes grew wide, her hands started twitching a little. Kastalia's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she placed her hand on Charley's reassuringly. She turned to her, giving her a grateful smile before turning back to Theo.

"Well there's a lot of speculation I thought we should know someone's thoughts." Theo explained, looking rather taken back by her reaction.

"Well- uhm- I don't have an opinion." She stammered, gripping Kastalia's hand a little tighter. "Kass, truth or dare?" She rushed, quickly changing the subject.

Kastalia shifted a little "Dare."

"I dare you to go and have a spoonful of caviar." Charley grinned, followed by sniggers from Theo, Blaise, Pansy and Draco.

"Go on, Devereaux." Draco smirked gesturing to the selection of foods that were spread on the table just behind them. "Didn't you say the other day how we all must learn to appreciate what we're given?"

"It was a figure of speech you idiot."

"Take your own advice. Go appreciate what the Parkinson's house elves have given you."

"Shut up."

Everyone grinned as Kastalia reluctantly walked over to the silk covered table, the horrifying dish stood right on the edge in every ones eyeline.

Kastalia gulped as she picked up a small portion with a small silver spoon, looking disgusted as she made her way over to her friends - the spoon of horror at arms length.

"Do it." Blaise taunted, a wicked glimmer in his deep brown eyes as he watched his god sister intently.

"Go on if you do it I'll give you free reign of my chocolate frog stash." Charley encouraged her friend.

Kastalia looked down warily at the spoon, before taking a deep breath and shoving it straight into her mouth. The taste was completely vile and the texture was ghastly.

She quickly swallowed it, grabbing Blaise's drink out of his hands and chugging it to rid the taste. "That was awful." She gulped, her face red with distaste.

The group were in fits of laughter as Kastalia cast dirty looks to each of them.

Truth or Dare continued and the group seemed to make fun of what could've been such a boring night. Kastalia was able to forget about the terrorfying look that would be on her father's face when he eventually found out she went off with her friends.


End file.
